


Playing Pretend

by CaliTacui



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I can't omfg, kms, this is gonna be a challenge, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a game, he said. They were playing pretend, they agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde let out a laugh as she shook her head at the boy before her. You'd think that this boy couldn't be anymore pathetic- but boy he was quite the expert. Any girl had seen poor little Lucas Friar from afar, they'd think, damn, he has the whole package. He's perfect. But if you see him up close, you're not surprised and you're passed his front consisting of Texas pride. Maya Hart, currently 16 years old, had met Lucas Friar, currently 17 years old, in the 7th grade from when he first moved here. And from then on, the two had an inseparable friendship in which nothing and no one could ruin. Maya stood next to him at her locker, laughing at his pathetic pleads. His pleads had been pathetic before, but this one, was a freaking winner. "Maya." Lucas whined. "She's new, she's from upstate New York, she's here. And she's loved by everyone already."  
Maya stared at the new girl who was currently smiling widely and laughing at of the other students. "You are seriously a puppy. A lost one, at that. What do you see in her? She's perky, and she's a freaking rainbow with legs."

"She's drop dead goregous. And you could probably use a friend like her. So maybe your reputation wouldn't be so..." God Lucas, pick your choice of words carefully. "Intimidating?"

" _Intimidating_? I'll show you intimid-" Maya stopped herself, sighing as she realized he was probably right. "I'm fine!" Maya shook it off. "I can be nice. I'm nice to you, aren't I? And how about Zay and Farkle?"

"Okay, you're nice to three people. Three people whom you've known for years on years. You look at others as if you're a wolf and they're like.. helpless ants."

Maya snickered. "Good analogy." Lucas' eyes were lingering back to Riley again, who was twirling around to her locker. He gaped back at Maya.

"Maya, you're a girl." The boy looked at her with eyes filled up with ideas.

"I think I need boobs to prove that." She pulled her shirt so she could look down at her chest. "Oh right. They're still there."

"No!" He sighed at his too sarcastic for her own good friend, and got to the chase. "No, I mean, why don't you befriend her? It seems like the only friends you really have are Farkle, Zay and I. Wouldn't it be nice for you to actually have a girl friend to like... Talk about girly things with?" Maya scowled. She was anything but girly.

"I talk about everything with you guys."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "There are always going to be things girls talk about with each other that they cannot tell guys. Just be her friend. And maybe.. Put some word in for me? As some like.. _Potential_ boyfriend?"

Maya huffed, and folded her arms as she glanced back at a smiling and poised Riley Matthews. "Only because you're desperate." She smiled as her best friend frowned. "And because maybe I could have a shot at befriending a decent-non whorish girl."

"Good! Now go make a friend." He pushed her from her back and she stumbled over closer to Riley in the halls. She reminded herself to kick her best friend in a forbidden place later on.

"Oh hi!" Riley immediately drew her attention to Maya. "I'm Riley Matthews, I'm new." She held out her hand for Maya to shake it. Maya raised her brows as she took her hand. Teenagers still did this?

"I'm Maya." She felt the need to add in her last name, feeling like this girl was brought up polite and formal. "Maya Hart."

Riley smiled sweetly at her. "My first day here, and everyone at this school is friendly. Teachers and students are so sweet! Oh, did I mention that my dad works here? And-" This girl talked a lot. Maya felt like she was drowning as the girl uttered out each and every word. She was very bubbly and full of happiness and maybe just what Maya needed. Maya was a dark grey cloud living in a world of sunshine. And now maybe, just maybe, she could just lighten the hell up with more of it. "Though I kind of miss my boyfriend at home. He told me a day without me is like a day without water." She sighed. Maya wanted to roll her eyes until they reached the back of her head. Her boyfriend must've been so dramatic. "But enough sad things!" No please, bring more emotions other than utter happiness. "I'm gonna like it here."

"That's really interesting, Riley. It's cool to meet you. Want to sit with me at lunch?" She felt like a freaking sixth grader. Who even still said that?

"That's really sweet! I'd love to!" Riley nodded furiously excitedly. "I'll see you then!" And with that, she took off.

Maya raised her brows as she walked back to Lucas, who's eyes yet again lingered on Riley who was walking away. "You're drooling."

He broke his stare and looked at Maya. "She's a bowl of sunshine, isn't she?"

"That girl almost made me want to skip around a big meadow." Maya shook her head. "But she seems really nice. Think you can handle a girl like that?"

Lucas nodded. "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, but pretty girl has a boyfriend at home from where she originally came from." Lucas's smile fell.

"It figures." He sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna grow old and die single."

"Hey! Lighten up. Who knows? Maybe you'll just be a virgin until you're 30." Maya laughed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look. I invited her to sit with us at lunch. Then you can introduce yourself a little better." Lucas's face brightened again.

"Maybe next time a new boy walks in, I'll help you."   
"Yeah.. No thanks. He'll probably be another nameless asshole on the football team."

"Hey! I play football."

Maya pinched his cheek playfully. "But you're not an asshole. Well, you're not a narcissistic asshole. Now come on, let's just head to first period."

•

Maya and Lucas sat down at their usual lunch table as Farkle and Zay approached with brown bags. By the looks of it, Farkle was annoyed as the two plopped down in their seats.   
"Great. Now my mom wants me to go freakishly nutritional for the whole year. No more burgers or greasy fries for me."

"It's not that bad!" Zay exclaimed to his friend. "Well... When you get used to it, it's not that bad." He gestured to his sandwich his mom prepared.

Maya patted Farkle's shoulder supportingly from across the table, a smile playing on her lips.

"How bad is it?"

"She wants me to go on some ridiculous vegan diet. I'm a boy. How am I going to live without milk or chicken?"

"Look at the bright side!" Lucas held back a laugh. "You always have, um... Tofu." Farkle looked disgusted as he took out his all vegan sandwich. Moments later, the bubbly brunette walked into the lunch room, and spotted Maya from afar.

She walked over and greeted them all with a smile. "Hi everyone! I'm Riley Matthews." Riley presented herself, waving at all of them. Farkle and Zay were already mesmerized by her beauty and perky-attitude. Lucas unfortunately included. Maya narrowed her eyes at all three idiot boys around her.

"And who are you guys?" Maya asked them, motioning for them to move their gaping mouths. Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm Farkle, I'm Farkle." Farkle dreamily spoke like a broken record, resting his chin on his palm.

"Zay." He choked out, dropping his sandwich which he was once holding. Lucas smiled his friendliest, and held his hand out.

"I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas commented, trying to play it cool and humorously failing.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Riley cheered, shaking Lucas's hand. Farkle and Zay stared at him and he mouthed the word, dibs. Both boys groaned as they sat against their chairs, neutral looks painting their faces again.

"So, how do you like our schools annoying classes?"  Maya took a bite of her apple, pushing back her blonde ringlets. Riley shrugged with a never ending smile on her face.

"I think they're very educational. Except my dad's class. He can be a kiss up."

"That's the class we share, right?"

Riley nodded. "Yup. He's only a teacher because he says and I quote, "Wants a second shot from being a c average student."

Maya laughed. "Him and I have that in common."

"So Riley, are you seeing anyone?" Everyone glanced at Lucas. Maya mentally reminds herself to smack to Lucas later on.

Riley set down her fork. "I have a boyfriend back home. It's probably not gonna work back because of the long distance anyway."

He mentally cheered and danced in his mind. "Oh, that's a shame."

The school's speaker made a sound. "Riley Matthews, it's your father. Please report to my room." Riley closed her eyes sheepishly as some students stared at her.

Farkle chuckled. "He couldn't of texted you."

Her cheeks turned a bright red. "That's what I was just thinking. Well, I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you guys!" She slipped Maya a napkin with her cell number. "And text me later Maya. Girl talk at my Bay window."

Maya laughed. "Bay window? Isn't that the love seat thing?

Riley sighed and patted her friend's shoulder. "I have a lot to teach you, my friend." And with that, she strolled out of the cafeteria as her heels clicked the floor.

Lucas glimpsed back at Riley before turning to Maya. "I want her."   
"Good luck with that."

"Hey wait, I have an idea!" The two turned their attention to a idea filled Zay. He leaned closer to them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Project MRLY." Maya gave him a foreign look.

Zay awaited a response, but rolled his eyes and in a duh tone, said, "Make Riley Like You. Maya, you could hang out with Riley and talk to her about Lucas." He seemed pretty impressed with himself. "And Lucas, just try to be um... A more normal version of yourself. Don't freak her out, man."

Maya and Lucas exchanged looks before laughing. "You really must've thought this out, haven't you."

"Well, you two seem to get yourselves into more mischief and growth than Farkle and I."   
Maya rolled her eyes and threw a French fry at Zay's face as the group laughed.   
•  
Maya awkwardly climbed through a window of the new girl's house as Riley ordered to do so. "Is this even legal to do? Won't her parents freak?" She mumbled to herself. Riley turned around, hearing Maya's comment.

"Who cares? It's my own thing. I do it all the time, now that I have it at least." Riley laughed as Maya reddened, joining her at the Bay window.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude." Maya said, lightening up around her new friend. Riley shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I could use a cool person like you to actually survive high school." She smiled, clasping her hands together politely. Maya stared at her curiously.

"So you don't mind my witty comments?"

"Not at all! If only you met some of my old friends. They were sweet and pretty cool over all, until I found out one of them sleeping with my ex.." Maya's cheeks reddened again. "Yeah we're not getting into that. Never date Charlies, which is a lesson I learned." Maya smiled. Maybe this girl actually had some sense to her.

Riley went on talking about her past and what she had gone through at her other schools. Maya had then realized that maybe Riley wasn't some perfect sunshine girl, but a girl who had been done wrong in the past just as Maya had been. Mentally sighing, she decided to open up about her life as well, mentioning bits and pieces about Lucas and trying her best to be nonchalant. Smiling, Riley would notice this and ask, "You like him, don't you?"

And Maya would laugh hard and respond with a assuring no. There's no way she'd ever-not with the friend code between the two. Throughout their conversation, Maya mentioned how Lucas wanted to be a veterinarian and how the two became friends. Riley's eyes became to sparkle whenever she'd bring him up, and Maya knew this plan was working.

"I miss my boyfriend." Riley sighed, resting her hand under her chin. "I think I need to end things."

"Why?" Maya asked, curious and almost happily. Riley definitely had a newer interest. She was almost certain. She stayed silent, tracing circles on her thigh.

"How do you know when you like someone?" Riley asked, shrugging hopelessly. Maya stared at her back, furrowing her brows in confusion. She was sure she knew the answer to this.. But she had only dated one guy in her life, Josh Matthews. Wait a second... Josh Matthews.. Riley Matthews... Maya gasped. What were the odds of this?

"Wait.. You don't happen to have an uncle Josh... Right?" Please say no, please say no. Riley nodded suddenly, a smile brightening on her face.

"Yeah! Why, do you know him?" Riley responded curiously. Maya gulped. Slim to everything.

" _What do you mean? What happened to the long game?" Maya snapped, waving her hands in the air. Josh stayed silent as Maya covered her face upsettingly._

_"Josh... I thought we were on the same page, I thought we liked each other." She turned to him, speaking meticulously when she noticed the furtive look paint Josh's face._

_"College happened, Maya." Josh said in a perturbed tone. "Things escalated, and it was hard enough when you weren't around. It just happened because I was lonely. She doesn't mean a thing to me." He stood up, trying to hold her hands. Maya drew back, giving him a skeptical expression._

_"No.. You made your decision. If you were happy with me, you wouldn't have done that. I'm done." Maya shook her head as she walked out of his house._

Maya sighed when she finished telling her background with Josh as Riley raised her brows. "Wow.. I didn't know that. Or you."

She shrugged, looking at Riley's wall. "Not surprising. But anyway, in case you're interested in the boys here, Lucas is definitely a good one."

Riley smiled, feeling all giddy inside. "Thanks Maya. You're a good friend."

"What are friends for?"

And then officially, project MRLY was set.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYYY!

Maya and Lucas were mid conversation when they both eyed Riley walk down the hallway, her black frill skirt swaying, also wearing a black and white striped v-cut shirt. She had a saddened expression painted on her face as her hair waved down her back. As she passed the two, she mouthed, "Bay window." And took off down the hallway. Maya realized that she probably broke it off with her boyfriend. Which meant that Riley Matthews was officially on the market again.

"She looked so sad." Lucas longingly stared as the girl made a turn down the hallway. Maya rolled her eyes, setting a hand on her hip at her hopelessly love-struck friend.

"Well, you're probably in luck. I think she ended it with her boyfriend."

"You don't know that."

"Well, _you_ don't know that either." She scoffed, poking her friend's chest. "I'll find out later, regardless. She wants girl talk. Surprisingly," she sighed. "I think I actually enjoy girl talk." 

A shitfaced smile lightened Lucas's face. "Do you now?" 

She scowled and pulled his collar to her. "You say _nothing_ to no one."

He raised his brows and shrugged his shoulders at this, not seemingly nervous at all. "What are friends for?"

Her warning eyes softened as she let go of him, sighing in slight defeat. "Guess I had to become a girl someday." She smiled as the girl began to pretend to look at her chest in astonishment when Lucas took her hand to prevent her from doing so.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He stopped her as he let go of her hands.

Maya nodded. "Guess it's getting old now." She responded in defeat. He smiled, noticing the end of an old habit his friend had picked up in the 7th grade.

"Yeah. That joke is expired." Lucas chuckled as he sympathetically wrapped an arm around his friend and walked to class.

•  
Riley wiped her eyes and sighed as she glanced at Maya, who was rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry Riley."

"It's okay, I'll be okay. It was better to end it now." She sniffed, shrugging her shoulders. "Distant relationships don't really go well, anyway." _You could say that again._

"Well, now you can restart. All the boys drool over you already. Have anyone you want." She stated, suddenly adding. " _And_ Lucas. He's a charmer."

Riley eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you want me to go out with Lucas so much?"

 _Think Maya think._ "Well, because he's on the market as well. And he'd probably make a good beginning. Here." Maya grabbed a post-it off of Riley's desk, writing down his number. "This is Lucas's number. Just text him. He's probably interested in you anyway." _And drooling, and giving you longing looks, and-_ Riley smiled, hesitating before giving her an answer. Maya stared at her dead in the eyes as she waited for a response. _Do it, do it, do it._

"Okay. I'm trusting you on this." And with that, Maya smiled widely as Riley took her phone out and began to add his number into her cellphone.

••••  
Lucas gathered up his courage before Maya pushed him over, almost having Lucas trip on the way to Riley's locker. She turned her face and her eyes met his as a smile appeared, closing her locker. "It's nice to see you outside of a cellphone screen."

Lucas gulped before responding. "Yeah, it's good to see you." Maya laughed from behind him. She could almost see the sweat going down his neck.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out? Like on a date."

She raised her brows contently.

"Where?"

"Uh.." He chuckled to himself. "Didn't think I'd get this far." Riley laughed at this, shooting him another friendly smile.

"Doesn't have to be a date." Riley shrugged in a comforting voice. "Well, I just got out of a relationship-"

"Oh, oh yeah. I get it." He nodded furiously, almost making her laugh again.

"Cool." She smiled, gripping the strap on her backpack. "How about... A picnic?"

"Good idea. How about after school today? Lucas's cheeks turned pink, trying to hide his excitement. Riley nodded in agreement.

"See you there."

Lucas ran back to Maya, clenching his fists together in happiness.

"Assuming she said yes?" Maya began, rolling her eyes at her love struck friend.

"It's not a date, but she wants to get to _know_ me."

"Great!" Maya's eyes brightened. "Can I tell her some embarrassing childhood memories?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she smacked his arm playfully. "I'm kidding. Go get her."

•  
After the date, Riley immediately texted Maya: Bay Window. Now.

And since Maya wasn't used to this, she immediately ran out of the house in a rush to Riley's. She swore, this girl was going to be the death of her.   
She came through her window, tripping and falling on to her floor in the process as she caught her breath. Riley didn't seem surprised at this at all.

"Maya, I'm happy you introduced me to him." Riley began, a small smile on her face. "I don't know, though. We went on a picnic, and he's been really sweet to me and all.."

"Yeah.." Maya nodded for her to continue, feeling worry fill her stomach. Riley was losing interest? How long had the picnic talk lasted?

"I don't think I'm completely interested." Riley blurted, giving her a sad look.

"What?" Maya surprisingly responded.

"I mean, I like him as a person, I do, but.. I don't know."

"Well, I wouldn't wait so long. Someone _could_ take him." Maya laughed, playfully elbowing her friend.  
Riley arched a brow up, so Maya casually continued. "Well, he's like a girl magnet. Someone could scoop him up."

"I don't think I need to worry. He seems pretty interested." Riley flipped her hair, a small smile back to her face. "We'll see how things go."

Maya smiled as well, but inside she was nervous. She had to keep Riley's interest going.

•

The next day, Maya approached her friend who was currently talking to Farkle and Zay as per usual. "Okay, I'm sure she likes you."

Lucas looked at her curiously. "I'd hope so.."

"Did you make sure she was having a good time?"

"Yeah, of course. Why..." He looked at her, his face changing to distress.

"You should've taken her for ice cream." Zay shook his head, slapping the back of his head teasingly.

"And how's Vanessa?"

" _Vanessa!"_ He cried, hiding his face against the locker. Maya chuckled as she glanced at Lucas again.

"Well, its good that you two are getting to know each other."

Out of the blue, Riley approached them all in the hall, biting down on her bottom lip. "Lucas, can I talk to you?" When he didn't move, Maya gave him a small shove.

"Uh yeah. What's up?" He responded as Riley pulled him to the side.

"I can't.. Do this." Riley said in a low voice, glancing down. "I just have too much going on."

Lucas felt his heart sink. "But why?"

She shot her glance back to his and furrowed her brows. "I just _can't._ I have a lot going on."   
Maya raised her brows as she heard what Riley said. One minute, she's sure of herself, next minute, poof. Gone.

Riley ran her hand over her hair and gave him a sigh before walking on. Lucas walked back to his friends slowly.

"I don't understand."

"I'm confused myself." Maya added, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What is with that girl?"

Zay came between the two, as if he had another idea surfacing his mind. "Okay, plan B."

Maya rolled her eyes. "There's a plan B? And what might that be?"

"Maya, you trust me right?" Lucas cautiously asked his friend. He might've had a back up plan.   
Maya glanced from Lucas to Zay suspiciously.

"What did you two idiots think of now?"

"Plan jealousy."

Maya was lost. "Get on with it.."

Lucas took her hands in his. Maya gave him a quizzical expression. "Lucas.."

"Would you, Maya Hart, do the honors in being my pretend girlfriend?"

A smile rose onto the girls face as she leaned closer to him, cupping the side of his face affectionately, whispering the words,

"No."

Lucas frowned, huffing as she leaned back, a glare painting her face.

"Are you crazy? You _just_ made me befriend Riley. How could you have me break her heart like this? It doesn't even make sense."

"Okay, you're not gonna just jump into being my girlfriend, Maya. I can maybe start _getting interested_ in you." Lucas said, putting air quotes up with his hands. Maya shook her head in refusal. But Lucas wasn't going down without a fight. "Maya, you once told me that a guy who constantly had girls on his back, it would attract more."

"I don't care! I won't." Maya had obviously refused. She was beginning to open up to this girl, to _know_ her. How could she just go and do that to her like some careless bitch?

As Riley walked down the hallway, he immediately noticed and quickly grabbed Maya's wrists, pulling her closer to him. Maya's face heated as their proximity minimized and turned her attention turned to a surprised Riley. Riley glanced back and her brows lifted as she saw the both of them. Maya's cheeks filled pink as she watched Riley's reaction changed.

"Hi Maya." Riley casually waved with a neutral expression returning to her face. Maya noticed Lucas's hand on her waist as she bit the inside of her cheek, putting space between them as she waved back. Riley carried on, walking down the hallway as a harder glare transitioned to Maya's face.   
"You're literally going to ruin your chances with her."

"Jealousy is the _best_ way to win her over."

"Not when she sees that you've taken an," she stopped to put quotes up with her hands. " _Interest_ in me."

"She knows we're only friends."

"She's known us for three whole days, Lucas." Maya exasperated. "She could think we're long time friends that suddenly, out of the blue, developed feelings for each other. Plus, Riley isn't like that. She wouldn't try to _split_ us apart like some crazy maniac."

"I agree with Maya. You two are crazy." Farkle added as Maya nodded in agreement. Zay pouted as he leaned against the locker, folding his arms.

Maya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, proving her point as Lucas never bothered to respond. The bell rang, and Maya breathed out in relief. "Well, I'm going home. Or, the Bay Window. Riley needs me." As she began turning around, Lucas caught her arm, spinning her back around.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked carefully, searching her eyes for any hint of annoyance. As usual, she was unreadable. You'd think he'd figure this girl out from the years he had known her.

"I'm just taken aback, that's all, Huckleberry." Maya simply responded, before he let her arm go and she left.

\--

Maya welcomed herself into the Bay window as usual, but Riley wasn't sitting there. She was laying on her bed, a dazed look on her face. Maya couldn't help but smile as she stood up, walking over to the girl. She was staring up at Maya, her hair sprawled out in a halo form. Sitting up, Riley sighed. "I guess he got over me quickly."

"Riley, you barely know this guy. How could you be sad so quickly?" She replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"When we had the picnic, we talked for hours. I guess I really got to know him." Riley smiled, setting her palm under her chin as she continued. "I don't know, it just feels like we're... Too alike. We have so much in common with each other."

"Give it time, Riley. I'm sure things will change."

She nodded, her eyes meeting her friends. "Hey, what was that about in the hallway? He was holding you."

"Oh, that-." Maya chuckled as she was about to explain, but Riley interrupted her, waving her hands as if she didn't care.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm still slightly vulnerable from my ex." She waved it off. "Plus, it's not like Lucas and I are together. I don't know." Maya felt like Riley was making a different decision every other second. She could barely even follow. And then, a random thought flickered in Riley's brain. "I think I'm going to call my ex."

Maya furrowed her brows and furiously shook her head. Why would she even think of doing that? "Riley, don't-"

But before she could stop her, Riley ran into her bathroom and locked it, Maya hearing the sounds of her dial pad. Sighing, she climbed out of her window with a mix of defeat and annoyance.  
Looks like the plan had to be followed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an EH chapter. Kinda filler? I don't even know. But anyway,  
> Will Maya go through with this plan?  
> What is Riley's issue :')?  
> And will Lucas have Riley falling for him if this plan works?   
> JFC  
> -A


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen if Maya and Lucas grow to close? Do they even know what they're doing?  
> It gets interesting.

Maya sighed as she approached a neutral Lucas at his locker, refraining from slamming her fist into a locker as she squeezed her eyes shut and handed over a paper. A confused expression reached his face as he took it from her. "What's this?" He murmured before unfolding the piece of paper. His face lit up in surprise at the title of the paper he read in front of his very eyes.

**The Rules of Pretending with Maya and Lucas.**

**1\. We're doing this so you can end up with the one and only Riley Matthews. The minute she falls for you, it's done.**

**2\. We only pretend when she's around us. No behind the scenes pretending. Unless we're practicing or whatever on our own FOR Riley, it doesn't go further than that.**

**3\. We let Zay and Farkle know what's happening. I will not give them the satisfaction to think that they won some old bet they used to have on us. Err.. Don't know if you knew about that one.**

**4\. Please, please, PLEASE, do not go overboard with PDA. We may be pretending, but that doesn't stop my boundaries.**

**5\. Welcome. I'm your pretend kind of-girlfriend. I hate you for this. If Riley hurts, we're gonna end it.**

A smile lit his face as he looked up at the girl, immediately grabbing her into an embrace. "Oof." she muttered as he caressed her back. "Okay okay." They pulled apart, Maya awkwardly fixing her hair. "So as you said, we're not jumping into a relationship."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "So like, what do we do? Hold hands?"

A small blush rose on her face, praying that he wouldn't notice generally. "I guess so." She held out her hand, but instead of all her fingers stretched out, her pinkie stuck out. A confused expression approached his face as he glanced at her questionably. He held out his hand as well, entwining her pinkie with his as they walked down the hallway. Maya silently ignored the massive beating her chest from the tingle that was sent from her pinkie up her spine. People immediately noticed their gesture, the friends noticing their facial expressions turning to utter excitement. That their class couple had finally gotten together. Oh brother. Maya was gonna suffer. It was only pretend, and it's not gonna be too long until Riley flips out.

She gave Lucas a look that basically read, help me, all over it. Lucas smiled in response, wanting to laugh at her helpless expression. Was this how it felt to hold hands with the Lucas Friar? They weren't even holding hands, and people were looking at them as if they had just stepped out on the red carpet. But Maya could tell that Lucas's lovely crush was about to walk down the hallway, seeing an inch of brown hair taking a turn. Riley walked down the hallway normally, until she met eyes with Maya, and then looked at their pinkies. If this was some classic MTV show, Riley would approach her, slap her, and fight her until chunks of their hair were on the floor. But this was reality. All that happened was when Riley walked passed them, she gave her a confused expression as the two both walked to class. The moment felt so slow when Riley stepped foot into the hallways- as if everything in the world had slowed down as the tension began to swarm around the one individual school hallway the three had just happened to be walking through at the same time.

Zay and Farkle approached the two with confused incredulous looks. But when Zay looked down at their pinkies, his expression immediately turned smug and mischievous. "You two-"

"Sorry Zay, but no, it didn't happen. It's not going to happen." Maya cut him off. Farkle just continued staring with his mouth gaping open.

"You guys are actually doing this. _Holy_ crap." Farkle covered his mouth with his hands as Lucas shrugged. "Does that means I have dibs on Riley though?" He added, earning a punch on the arm from Lucas.

"I've had worse ideas." Maya turned and glared at his comment as Lucas sheepishly looked back at her. "Sorry..."

"Yeah yeah." She let go of his pinkie and folded her arms. "What he means is that, our idea could actually work. Riley will probably get upset, and then she'll burn into a furious rage of jealousy." Maya smiled, assuring herself that it'd work.

Farkle didn't exactly buy the plan by the looks of it. "Uh-huh. Good luck with that. Riley doesn't seem that dumb."

"You're right." Cory Matthews interrupted from behind them. "Didn't hear your whole story, but my daughter is _not_ dumb." A smile was brought to his face as he gestured to the desks. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable and enjoy 40 minutes of this guy." He pointed to himself. Maya chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi Maya. I'm Cory, your new friend's father. Good to meet you. And I see you've made good friends with her Bay Window."

"I see that she has a thing for that." Maya responded as they all took their seats. Mr. Matthews nods before beginning his lecture. As she turned around to flick Farkle's nose from kicking her seat, she spotted Riley at the back of the room, a smile not on her face. She looked like a grey rainbow. Maya sighed as she turned back around, praying the plan would work.

<>

Maya and Riley were lightly talking about classes, and how boring most of them were. At least Maya helped her with that additional spark of reality. And out of nowhere, Riley interrupted their conversation with a different topic.

"Maya, how long have you and Lucas known each other?" Riley asked. Maya froze at this, and calmly responded when she unfroze.

"Since 7th grade. How come?"

"Well, I'm getting that vibe that you're won of those classic-made-to-be couples-"

"No, Riley we're not. Trust me. We-" Maya almost choked on her words, but stopped talking. If she was going to pretend, she had to pretend there was going to be development. "I don't think we are, that's all." She shrugged off.

Riley intriguingly looked at her friend. "Would there be a problem dating him?"

" _No_. Not necessarily."

"Do you think that he likes you?" Riley pressed ever so softly. Maya shrugged unknowingly.

"I don't know. Either way, he'd probably like you better."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So why are you trying to end things with Lucas?" Maya figured while she was here, she could get some answers out of this girl.

"Because I kind of like him in a way where I'm just starting to get those bubbly emotions. It's nothing crazy." But somewhere in the girl's expression, Maya could tell that she feared her. Feared she'd take him. That's how she needed to be right now. Now Riley just had to take him in some way.

Maya could swear that the glint in her friend's eye was probably a dead giveaway that she knew something was happening between her and Lucas. She just had to keep playing the game to win. And by the look of Riley's expression, maybe she'd want to be a player two.

<>

Lucas looked down at their parted hands, and took a deep breath before taking one of hers in his own. "This okay? Can we move on from pinkies?"

It was eight o'clock that night, and he called her over to make sure they were comfortable with doing certain things since they were going to be pretending for a while now. They sat across from each other on Lucas's bed. Maya sighed and nodded, waiting for this to be over soon so she could go home and finish up her physics homework. "How much do you like this girl?" She asked, a chuckle coming up at the same time. Lucas shrugged and blushed deeply. So maybe Maya had spilled some tea on why Riley didn't want to be with him- because she kind of liked him. This made Lucas hella happy, quiet obviously. He couldn't stop blushing. His grip on her hand tightened as he thought about Riley.

" _Okay_ okay. So, can I go home yet?"

"No." Lucas replied. Maya huffed in annoyance. "You never mentioned what we can do in terms of PDA. Like what are we allowed to do?"

"Well, we're good to hold hands now, since we don't have a problem. Not like we'd actually anyway." Maya responded. "Umm, you're allowed to put your hands around my neck, and around my waist. But no other places." She guided his hands, bringing them around her neck. His hands were suddenly slightly buried in her blonde curls. They were nice and cool against her neck.

"You have _long_ hair."

"Thanks for acknowledging. And.." She placed his hands on her waist. Maya had almost sucked in a breath. There was something in his touch that hasn't been there before. Oh shut up Maya. "Here is fine." She blurted as electricity lit in her stomach, and she still didn't know why. Lucas's hands felt like fire on her skin. Lucas himself didn't know if it was his obsessive Riley thoughts or if it just happened to be really hot in his room. Gulping, he nodded and broke out of her touch. "So what about me?"

He guided her own hand to his upright part of his arm as she nodded, the back of his neck, and then the center of his chest-which felt borderline weird and unfamiliar. Maya was surprised at his choice of spot as she glanced at the center of his chest, lips slightly parted. "Um," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Okay. Fair enough."

"So since we've acknowledged that, did you think that maybe we should like.. Practice ki-"

"You want to?" Maya cautiously asked back, feeling her heart thump hard in her chest as they both began leaning over from across one another, reaching for the areas they were okay to reach for. He let his hands rest into her hair as she began wrapping her arms around his neck. This was only pretend, they agreed. When suddenly, a knock was heard at his bedroom door. The color from Maya's face immediately drained when they pulled apart before even pressing their lips against each one another's.

"Lucas- Oh, hi Maya." Lucas's mother greeted. "What're you guys doing?"

"Uh, talking-" They both began quite awkwardly. Maya chuckled at him.

"Talking about school, obviously. Physic homework can be such a bitch, you know?"

"No. I definitely agree." She shook her head furiously. "I hated that subject. I dropped out of the class after two days." Maya laughed at this again. Gotta love Lucas' mom. Especially with the accent, giving Maya additional reasons to like her. "Don't stay up too late!" She said, winking at Lucas before closing the door.

"Jesus, my mom can be so-"

"Your mom is awesome. Shut your trap." Maya rolled her eyes as she flicked his forehead. "Anyway, we'll do that some other time, Fuckboi Friar?" She walked over to the window, a trivial expression painted in her eyes and on her witty-comment filled lips.

"Yeah, but for now," He leaned over close as her face heated fifty degrees higher than normal. Lucas gently placed a kiss on her forehead, like he used to when they were in the eighth grade and Maya had needed comfort; due to her father's absence. A smile lifted on her lips as she nodded; the tension slipping away.

"Good enough. See you tomorrow." She replied before climbing out of his window, a warm feeling taking over her heart, though she didn't really feel it.

This plan was so obviously gonna work out in everyone's favor. Isn't it obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I loved this chapter a lot more. Last chapter was like... MEGA filler. Sorry that I'm a failure ): haha. I think I know what I'm doing. I appreciate some of your likes/comments [I posted this on as well, so i'm not talking about any like... Mysterious invisible comments on my wattpad. Hahaha. I love you all! Your sweet votes, reviews, and amount of views is astounding. Keep reading for more dramaaa! HAHA. I laugh a lot, my apologies. I'm just a barrel of laughs. This is a lucaya-set story, so even tho Rucas may make you wanna pull your hair out, DON'T WORRY! Good stuff is coming. ;)
> 
> It's only a matter of... Time...
> 
> I'm sorry I'm a dork. x(. Hamilton references will keep filling my mind for like the rest of eternity.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -A


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could their idea be?   
> Ya never know with Maya and Lucas.

Maya opened her eyes to the annoying yellow sun out of her window and grumbled at the annoying sunlight coming through her window. She sunk into her bed, not wanting to leave the warmth and greatness that was her soft bed. And then, her phone alarm blared angrily as her annoyance darkened. It vibrated again and again, again again, causing Maya to stir around and grab her phone off of her desk. There were a bazillion texts from Riley, texts from Lucas and her mother. She slammed her phone back down as Maya felt a headache coming on. Not only was she supposed to try to have Riley fall for Lucas, but now she had to make her jealous of the fake relationship she still doesn't know why she agreed to. A groan escaped her lips as Maya threw the covers over herself.

"Maya, wake up." She heard a mumble from outside her door.

How to make Maya's morning shitty.

Step one, complete.

The door swung open. "Wake up."

Step two. Accomplished.

And, swoosh, the blanket sheets were torn off of her. Maya glared hard as she avoided the gaze of her mother. "No. You can't make me."

Katie nodded, seemingly agreeing. "You're right." Walking over to Maya's wall, she gently knocked on it. Oh shit.

She called back up.

Moments later, a pair of arms gripped her waist. Kill me. Maya thought to herself. And thus, she was thrown on the shoulders of Shawn Hunter. Another groan flew out of her mouth as she banged softly on her stepdad's chest. He laughed as he plopped her back on her bed, sitting her upright. "Morning kiddo." Shawn leaned over and kissed her forehead. Maya smiled, her eyes tiredly closed. He grabbed Katie's hand before they both walked out. "Pancakes on the table." Maya heard down the hallway.

Okay, so maybe her morning wasn't so bad.

Just kidding.

**< >**

Zay grabbed Maya's hand the minute she entered school, dragging her over to the lockers. She gave Zay a puzzled look from his sudden outburst, and shrugged her shoulders. "Did you hear?"

Maya shook her head slowly, completely lost. "No.. What's happening?"

"The little plan you and Lucas came up with spread like absolute wildfire when your hands were entwined in the hall yesterday." He said a little quieter this time as Farkle approached them.

"Will you freaks make it official already so I can prove their accusations right already?" Maya rolled her eyes at this, slapping Farkle's arm.

"Where's Lucas?" Maya looked from afar, but there wasn't any sign of the cowboy. She scratched her head in confusion. Zay and Farkle's neutral looks turned into bright smug smiles. Maya raised a brow in confusion until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Just as Riley was passing her the opposite way, she shared a quick glance with Maya, sighed, and walked on. "Hi Huckleberry." She greeted, turning around to meet his gaze. Her phone lit up, showing the millions of unread texts she had received this morning.

"Damn, you're like a celebrity." Lucas said, removing his hands from her waist when Riley turned down the hallway.

"Those rumors must've reached Riles." Maya's eyes nervously scanned her cellphone, scrolling down at the texts such as, "You and Lucas?" and "BAY WINDOW. BAY WINDOW AFTER SCHOOL."

"Riles?" Zay smiled at Maya, knowing that the girl was probably growing on her. Pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Shut up, we're in _love_."

"Technically, we're supposed to be in love?" Lucas gave her a toothy smile as Maya rolled her eyes.

"And I don't see any pet names for me, do I, Huckleberry?" Maya stood on her tiptoes, folding her arms. "Riley and I are probably gonna make them up sooner or later if you don't catch up."

Lucas thought for a moment before smirking. "What about Shortstack?"

"How original."

"Blonde beauty?" Lucas suggested as Maya's pink cheeks returned even darker now.

"That's new. But that's only for the plan." She cleared her throat, flipping her blonde curly hair in front of her before shrugging off her black leather jacket, throwing it into her locker as the bell rang.

**< >**

"Nicolaus Copernicus."

Maya set her head down on her desk and groaned. "Why must we learn." Cory walked over and knocked loudly on the desk.

"Wakey wakey." He greeted her as Maya lifted her head, resting her chin on her palm.

"Give us the best you got."

"Does anyone know what Copernicus did?" The class was silent, except for Farkle, who had both of his hands raised. "...Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"CHOOSE ME ALREADY." Farkle cried, slamming his hands on his desk. Sighing, Matthews pointed to him. Farkle time at it's finest. "He was the founder of Heliocentrism."

"And what is that?"

"It's basically where the sun is the center of the solar system. He believed this before anyone else, and even the church rejected it. Later on, his theory was correct."

Cory began to walk around the room, down the aisle of desks, clasping his hands together. "Why was he passionate about this?

"He had evidence. And even though no one believed, he never gave up. He fought for what he wanted." As Farkle said this, Riley sank in her seat and stared at the wall.

"Thank you Farkle." His eyes lingered around the room, scanning for someone to pick on. "Maya."

She turned her attention to him, glancing back at him. "Yeah?"

"What does this teach us?"

Maya rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, Maya."

She sighed, mentally cursing at him for calling her out in front of the whole class. All eyes were on her. "I guess u-um, even though you have this plan or idea you come up with yourself, and a lot of people disagree with it, doesn't mean it's wrong." Maya said in a small voice, but still casual. "Sometimes the outcome is good. Sometimes it's bad."

"And why _did_ Copernicus keep pushing this theory?"

Maya blinked. "Because he was full of hope." Riley slowly raised her hand.

"Is Heliocentrism proven?"

"To this day, no one knows. As much as people will debate that it was proven right or wrong, we won't ever know for sure. It's a mystery to life." Cory answered.

**< >**

Maya and Riley sat at the Bay Window, no words passing each other. She was certain that the idea of her being with Lucas started bothering Riley. She may have been vulnerable, but Maya could always tell when someone was not okay with her liking their crush. So Maya turned her attention back to Riley, waving her hand in her friend's face.

"Deep in thought? You haven't spoken since history. Don't tell me you're pondering Copernicus' theory." Maya chuckled. Riley sighed, shrugging as she finally broke out of her thoughts.

"Are you and Lucas... Dating?"

Maya pressed her lips together, putting her lying face on. "Why are you asking?"

She stared back at her with slight suspicion. "I'm just asking. I was thinking of asking him for a make up date." Riley twiddled her thumbs. "But if you and him are an item, then that goes my plan." The corners of her lips lifted sadly.

"I'll ask him. He probably is still into you."

"Certainly not! He has his arms around your waist and his hand in yours-"

"That doesn't mean anything unless you make it something." Maya shrugged hopelessly. "But yeah, maybe we're something unofficial." How to not break your best friend's heart: with Maya Hart. Was it working? Probably not.

Riley sighed, feeling her heart sink within her chest. "Well, then maybe you should find out how you feel. Or how you both feel, before someone gets hurt." She gave Maya this look as if neither of them were bound to get hurt, but as if it was going to be her.

Maya's eyes widened in alarm. "Riley..."

"No, I'm serious!" A small smile appeared on her lips. "I wouldn't want my Peaches getting hurt."

She chuckled. " _Peaches_?" Oh, Riley was as delicate as a flower. One pluck and she could get hurt, but she had way too many petals for her own good.

"I thought of it one day." Riley blushed, shrugging. "Do you mind it?"

"Of course I don't. It's a great little pet name." She tapped her friend's nose. Then I'm gonna call you..." Maya trailed off, thinking of something that symbolizes her. "Sunshine." God, they were so gay.

"Did you get that idea from my dad's class?"

"...Maybe."

**< >**

Maya climbed through Lucas's window that night, sighing as she set her bag down. Her mother was working till closing hours, and she didn't want to be home alone most of the night. Her mother was normally aware if Maya was gone, immediately assuming she had gone to Lucas's to sleep. Katie would send a small text asking if she was there, and Maya would respond quickly. It was kind of a silent deal, and both of their parents knew and were okay with it.

To her surprise, Lucas was still awake, probably doing homework like he does last minute every night. "How're you still awake?" Maya whispered, smoothing out her pajamas.

He turned his attention to his best friend. "Maybe I'm becoming an insomniac." Lucas teased as a pillow hit his face.

"Move over, dork." Maya demanded as he rolled his eyes, moving his body a couple of inches. She moved her hair to the side and looked at his homework.

"Really? Why is English the _last_ thing you do?"

"Because I enjoy it?" Lucas answered, his eyes still on the paper. Maya rolled her eyes as she yawned, looking outside his window from where she was sitting. Lucas working on his homework was boring her, as usual. Them being friends had controlled Maya from being too reckless and Lucas from being too good.

So, her being Maya, she leaned over and grabbed his pencil from him, throwing it across the room. Lucas glanced back at her with annoyed eyes. The girl smiled sweetly, shrugging innocently. "I got bored."

Lucas grabbed another pencil out, but Maya suddenly took his pencil case, flinging that across the room as well. He huffed as he glanced back at the girl who had a mischievous smile on her face. Maya reached to steal the one in his hand, but he caught her wrist with his other hand as he suddenly tackled her, hovering over the girl so he had her pinned. She struggled to get out of his grip, both of them laughing and just being their averagely-weird selves. Somehow Maya managed to steal his pencil, holding it in her hand as he had her down. "Now Maya, give me the pencil."

"Make me."

He raised his brows, about to challenge her before they heard the door open.

"Lucas I- oh, Maya. What a pleasant surprise. Should I be surprised that you guys are in a tackling position?"

The two exchanged looks before looking back at the mother. "Nope." They responded in unison, shrugging.

Lucas's mom smiled. "Maya, you staying the night?"

Maya smiled as they both sat up again. "Afraid so. Sick of me yet?"

"Never." She walked over and kissed the girl's forehead. "You're always welcome. Even when you're climbing into my son's window." Maya chuckled as Lucas's mom tapped her nose.

"Don't stay up too late!" She finished, walking out of the room. Maya turned to Lucas, raising her brows smugly before flicking his shoulder blade.

"You sick of me yet?"

Lucas shook his head, smiling back at her. "Not yet." He reached for her hand, entwining it in his own. "Faking it, remember?"

"I think the plan is slowly working. Riley has mixed feelings." She informed him, a proud expression on her face. "But she needs to tell me if it's bothering her."

Lucas nodded, his face in a sudden change of expression. "I think.. I have an idea."

"You're a man of many ideas." Maya rolled her eyes. "Tell me. What is it?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••••
> 
> Muaha. What did Fuckboi Friar come up with this time? He always gets himself into this stuff.
> 
> Smhhhhh.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -A


	5. Chapter Five

<One week and a half later.>

"Are you nuts?" Farkle exclaimed, Maya immediately slapping a hand over his mouth before he managed to bite it away.

"Keep your voice down. We're in the school hallway." Lucas rolled his eyes, a pleading look still on his face.

"Farkle, we need you help with this. We've never asked you for much." Maya added, taking her hand off of his mouth.

"Really? Did you guys forget the homework assignments I let you copy, the rides I give you to sch-"

"Okay but this time it's really important!" Maya whined. "It's one double date. And you're not gonna even have to try to impress her. The focus is to have Riley notice Lucas some more."

They were giving Farkle desperate expressions, as if they were about to bend down on both knees and kiss his feet. "You understand that Riley is literal glass right now? She just went through a breakup for God's sake."

Maya sighed, exchanging looks with Lucas before back at him. "Farkle, you're not intentionally hurting her. It's not a marriage proposal. Think of it as four friends hanging out. Which it actually is." Farkle shook his head, scratching the back of his neck in annoyance.

"Fine." He sputtered out. "Only one date." He assured them before walking past the two, into the direction of Riley's direction. Maya rolled her eyes and glared at Lucas, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"You better hope this works." She warned carefully as they watched Farkle momentarily.

Farkle wanted to kill the two idiots that made him do this. But deep down, he did find the girl intriguing. She smiled like, all the time. And had these unique views on how she saw life opposed to others. Riley answered her father's guiding questions in class as if she knew she was going to change the world one day. They were paired up as partners once, and he was astounded from all the knowledge inside that rainbow-filled brain of hers. He didn't think she was dumb, but he didn't think she could be an intellectual.

Interesting on what you find out about people.

Riley closed her locker, wincing at the sudden appearance of Farkle in front of her. "Oh, hi Farkle." She greeted with a friendly smile. "Here to talk about how Pluto is most definitely a planet in our solar system?"

Farkle chuckled. "We could talk about that any day. But actually, no." Dammit Lucas. Him and his ideas. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out with Maya, Lucas, and I."

Riley arched a brow up confusingly. "Like.. A double date thing?"

"No, no." Farkle corrected. "Like, just hanging out. Maybe to get pizza or something?"

"I think it's a double date." Riley chuckled. Farkle blushed. "I mean, have you seen those two lately? They look pretty comfortable together." As she spoke, an uneasy tone hid behind it. Farkle glanced back at Maya and Lucas, who were casually talking against the lockers. He was smiling at her, but from anyone else besides Farkle, it would look as if he was staring at his whole world.

But only to Farkle, it was Maya and Lucas. Talking by the lockers.

His eyes reverted back to Riley, who was sighing. "I don't get it."

"What?"

Her eyes met his again as she shrugged. "Well, Maya wants me to go out with him. And trust me, I really do. But now that I shut him down that one time, he's like.. All over her." Her voice cracked at the last remark.

"All I see is Maya and Lucas being, well, themselves. Why? What do you see?" He asked, sticking to the plan. Personally, Farkle didn't think Lucas was doing the best job in being all over Maya. He was sure that the only difference between being themselves and being romantic was the waist holding, and the romantic expressions. The rest was them.

"The way he talks to her is different from the way he talks to me. Whenever they're in class together, they have no barriers. And I know, it's early. I'm the new girl. But, you'd think he'd warm up to me already." She rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't of shut him down. It was only because of my ex boyfriend."

"Why? How'd he hold you back?" Farkle pressed gently. Riley gulped uncomfortably. She looked at the both sides of the hallway before back at him before grabbing his hand, walking with him to a privater area.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She closed her eyes before pulling up the sleeves of her shirt. Faint blue marks which looked like they were halfway done healing covered her shoulder and a little lower. Quickly as Farkle gasped, she pulled it back down. "Farkle. It's over. It's why I transferred here. To get away once he was expelled."

"Riley-"

"Please. I'm trusting you. I'm getting better and he has no way to reach me anymore. But, that's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid that once I get too close, that-"

"That Lucas could lose patience on you?" Farkle incredulously responded. "Riley, I know him. He'd never do that to you. He couldn't. If Maya referred him to you, why are you so nervous?"

"She told me why he moved to New York in the seventh grade."

Way to go, Maya.

"Riley, that's over. He was 13 years old back then." Farkle informed her as she walked back out with him. "Why don't you know more about him by going out with all of us?" Riley stared at Maya and Lucas together once more before smiling. "

"So... It's a date?" Riley confirmed, clasping her hands together.

Farkle sighed, a small smile on his face. "Yes, Riles." She laughed as she leaned over and hugged him unexpectedly. He froze but quickly reciprocated as he hugged her back. She was warm, and it confused Farkle even farther. What even were feelings.

<>

"Okay." Maya began to Lucas as she opened the door of her house, him following her into the kitchen as he immediately opened her fridge. "So, we have two hours until this double date. Practice?" she suggested as he bit into an apple he picked out.

"Like romantic comments or something?" He asked, chewing through his words which made Maya crinkle her nose up.

"Certainly not while you have food in your mouth." She chuckled, folding her arms. He swallowed the piece of the apple as he set on the counter. "And no, like something that would maybe... Increase Riley's jealousy."

"Without hurting her?" Lucas added in an unsure tone. Maya sighed and pressed her lips in an uneasy line.

"Jealousy and hurt. What are the differences?" She asked, almost to herself as she pondered upon Riley's new-maybe-existent-feelings for Lucas. He shrugged, gathering thoughts together.

"Jealousy probably makes you want the person more, even though you've never had them fully to begin with. Hurt is basic rejection. That you probably could never have them at all."

Her expression turned to intrigue. "Do you know how it's like?"

"Hurt? Yeah. A bit." Lucas nodded. "Riley's shut down a couple of days back."

Maya smiled, patting her friend's shoulder. "The hurt won't last for long. This plan will work out. Don't worry about it." Lucas drooped his head, suddenly being lifted back up by Maya's finger. "Hey, I'm serious." She looked into his eyes reassuringly, finding sadness being recovered in his.

"You're really great, you know?" He murmured as she removed her hand, a small smile on his face. Maya shrugged, taking a breath.

"Well, I do try. I'm the one, the only, Maya Penelope Hart." She did a twirl, being the weird blonde he's always known her to be.

"You should get ready for our date." He teased once she stopped.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Maya gestured down to the jeans and casual black shirt he was wearing. He proudly nodded as she rolled her eyes. "I guess it'll do. Next time, you should make yourself look more... More not-casual."

"It's only pizza." Lucas responded, shrugging. "And hey, who said there'll be a next time."

She playfully punched his shoulder. "Not with me, moron. With bright sunshine girl once you win her heart. And with that one, I'd advise you to buy a night in shining armor outfit."

Lucas groaned as she smiled. "She a lotta work. But if you break her heart, you also go through me."

"Aren't you kind of doing that?"

Her smile dropped. "Hurt and jealousy, remember? Know the difference." She whipped around and walked to her room to get dressed.

•  
"Jesus Maya, it's just pizza. How long are you gonna-" she walked out of her room, smoothing out her blonde ringlets as she adjusted her wedge heel. She was wearing high waisted jeans, a black crop top and her hair was down and natural as always. Normally, Lucas barely saw her in anything else besides sweatpants and t-shirts. And out of school, she had worn leggings and long shirts and all, but date clothes must've been a separate wardrobe. It's almost as if she walked out of Forever 21. A place where only people like Missy shopped at, where Maya wouldn't be caught dead at. Maya noticed his surprised stare, and chuckled.   
"Hello? Earth to Lucas?" She called out. He broke out of his trance and glanced up at her face. "Save those looks for Maya."

"Well, you are my date." He replied with a smug smile on his face. The girl rolled her eyes as she grabbed the keys from the counter, both of them walking out of the house.   
•  
When they both eyed Farkle and Riley at the pizza parlor, they immediately entwined hands as they walked in. Riley inhaled extra heavily as she saw them walk in together. Farkle greeted them casually, as they sat down, scooting their chairs in. Maya smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
"Wow. It's been two complete hours since we've all seen each other. How could we have survived?" She broke the ice that was in their group.

"I completed my homework. That's how."

"I might need to copy that later." She nodded to herself as Farkle's expression hardened. A waiter interrupted, asking for the drinks they wanted to order.   
Before Maya could speak, Lucas ordered first. "Can I have two coca colas? One for me and one for this one." He patted her shoulder. "And put one cherry in it. She's weird that way."

The waiter smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

"Unofficially." Maya rolled her eyes as Riley stared at him. This plan was sucking. She needed his focus on Riley. After they finished ordering, Maya immediately spiraled another conversation.

"So Riles. What might be your ideal job? Even if you wouldn't be good at it."

"Uh.." Riley rose a brow up in thought. "Probably a veterinarian."

"Really?" Lucas spoke up in amazement. "Me too."

"You may have mentioned it on our date together, so it got me interested." She looked down and blushed. Maya smiled mischievously.

"That would be cute. Partners in crime." Maya chimed in. Riley and Lucas exchanged smiles as that conversation faded away. She rolled her eyes mentally. Did she have to start all of the conversations?

Every once in a while, Maya tried to keep an ongoing conversations in some of their interests, but it wouldn't be held for long. She would take short breaks as they talked to their original dates; Maya talking to Lucas and Riley talking to Farkle. Maya took notice on the lack of communication between the two who were supposed to end up together, and rushed to think of something that'll change the mood.

So, she leaned over and took Lucas's hand in her own. He noticed this and glanced down as he scooted closer to her. This was all part of the plan. And it seemed to be working, because the conversation Riley and Farkle had were fading out. She noticed this and stuttered some lingering words of their conversation. Maya caressed the palm of his hand, ignoring the way shivers went down her back as she let it go, resuming back to her pizza.

She had held the moment long enough to grab most of their attentions. But casually, she had let it go and cleared her throat, looking at Lucas from the corner of her eye. He immediately had caught on as he smiled, eyeing Riley nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coke.

Well, that was an awkward minute of their lives-outside of all the other awkward teenage moments they've shared.

Moments later, Riley scooted closer to Farkle. "So," she began as she took a bite of her pizza. "About those Pluto theories. Maybe you'd like to share them with me sometime." Farkle nodded, smiling as he was about to reply-

Maya interrupted. "Lucas also has some knowledge on Pluto." Farkle widened his eyes and glanced at Lucas.

Riley turned to Lucas, a nervous expression changing on his face as the spotlight shined on him. "Uh, well, they just called it a planet recently anyway."   
Maya inwardly sighed as she felt the urge to smack him in the face. All that knowledge that once was in this boy's head was plummeted down by this one girl. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

•  
"Way to go, Huckleberry." Maya rolled her eyes once they got back to her apartment.

"Look. You put me right on the spot. And you of all people understand that I literally don't care about astronomy as much as Farkle does." He said as she threw her bag down on the counter.

"It doesn't matter. You could've said something better than just," she tried her best imitation. "Oh, they called it a planet recently." She shook her head after the sarcasm dripped from her voice.

He sighed as he sat down on her couch. "It sucks because, we have so much in common but yet, we know so little about each other. I need someone who understands me, and who I don't have to constantly keep impressing."

Maya joined him in sitting on the couch, rubbing his back supportingly. "Look, it's gonna be fine. You both have yet to go on another date."

"Maybe it's just something I do? Like the way I make sly moves could make her uncomfortable?"

Maya smiled intriguingly. "What did you do on the first date?"

He rose both arms up to stretch them, and then furtively, he leaned down as his arm wrapped around her neck. Maya stifled out a laugh as he covered his face in shame. "The oldest trick in the book." She added. "I can't believe you went all 1960's on her."

"Hey, call me old fashioned, but I don't want to be like every other fuckboy by putting my hand on her thigh."

She nodded understandably. "Fine. And did you kiss her?" Maya asked as he unwrapped the arm around her. He shook his dead disappointingly.

"No. I mean, it felt too early-"

"No, that's a good thing." Maya interrupted, smiling. "You guys just met.. So don't think you need to."

"Yeah." Lucas said, looking down at his twiddling fingers. She noticed this and crinkled her brows in confusion.

"What's up?" She asked, looking at his peculiar actions.

"So, if we're gonna be pretending for a while, and-we've talked about this before-, do you think we should like, kiss in this relationship? I mean, we don't have to, it's just like a suggestion so I can be more comfortable when I kiss Riley-" He was rambling so much, Maya covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh. We could do it for practice once if you're really that nervous." She said in a quieter tone.

"Would you actually be willing? I know this like, puts you in an awkward position." He said as she uncovered his mouth.

"It's fine. And I know how much you like Riley, so we wouldn't actually full on kiss in front of her. I don't want to hurt her, you don't want to hurt her. But she has to get jealous sooner or later if we look pretty comfortable."

Maya comfortingly responded. Lucas seemed to calm down a whole lot more, letting go of a breath he was holding. "So, just relax. This won't last long."

She reassuringly smiled at her friend. He nodded as they both slowly leaned in close, Lucas's hand resting on the side of her neck as their proximity was almost non-existent. She slowly brushed her lips on his, about to press them firmly when suddenly, the front opened in a swift motion.

"I'm home!" Katie exclaimed as they immediately pulled apart from even kissing. Maya touched her lips shockingly, feeling a tingling sensation just from touching skin to skin. Recovering fast, she removed her hand and greeted her mom.

"Oh, hi! You're home early." She replied as Lucas nervously sat next to her.

"I actually n-need to go home. To study." Lucas scratched the back of his neck as Maya touched her lips again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Maya responded delicately as he grabbed his backpack, nodding goodbye to her mother before closing the door.

Katie set her bag down. "Did.. Something happen while I was gone?"

"No. Why do you think that?" She asked, knitting her brows together.

"Because of your shaky tones and you keep touching your mouth nervously. And I've known those two things very well. It's either, A," Katie demonstrated, a knowing look on her face. "You could've burnt your lips with hot chocolate, in the summer. Or B, someone kissed you."

She rolled her eyes. "If we did kiss, it was for the sake of plan Riley."

Katie folded her arms together. "Yeah? What did kissing have to do with the plan?"

"If we're gonna get this pretend dating thing into play, we mind as well play it right, right? And we barely even kissed because of you. N-not like that's an issue or anything but-" Maya's ears felt like they were burning due to her lack of explanation.

"Okay okay baby girl I get it." She interrupted her daughter as she set cooking pans on the stove, smirking to herself. "It's all according to plan."

Or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update!! Junior year is currently kicking my ass. xxx.  
> This chapter could've been better .. :( but it's something I guess  
> lmao 5 chapters in and I'm still questioning what I'm doing  
> maybe I should kill a character off  
> nah  
> Maybe  
> -A


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;DDD enjoyyy.

Zay was about to have a freaking meltdown due to his idiot friends hosting that idiot plan that led them to a very idiot like situation yesterday.

There was no doubt that he wanted Maya and Lucas to end up together, and he knew for a fact that he was not going to go down with a fight. And according to what one of his close friends, Maya Penelope Hart had just spilled to this boy, sent him over the edge of face-palming and fangirling to the death. Instead of having both of those reactions come out, he glared at her with pure annoyance, and simply uttered out, "how in your right mind did that make sense. Are you trying to get him with Riley or have him to yourself?"

Maya was displeased with his words and attitude, but it was only because she knew he was right deep down. But truthfully, she didn't know why this plan was heading in a peculiar direction. "Everything we did was for Riley. He likes Riley. Lucas likes Riley." Zay looked past her and took notice of Lucas who was casually talking to Riley at her locker. Maya turned around and noticed the two. "But maybe it shouldn't happen again."

Zay nodded in agreement. "Mhm. If you want him with Riley, the only lips that he should be kissing are hers."

"Yeah." She said. "You're right."

"Unless you don't want this plan anymore. There's always plan LUCAYA."

Maya slapped the back of his head as she rolled her eyes at the stupid ship name that he had came up with in the 7th grade. "Go think about Vanessa."

A broken look struck his face as he banged his head against the locker.

But deep down, Zay knew that Maya probably wasn't going to listen. Which was going to screw up the situation further. Maya stared at the two and smiled assuringly to herself. They looked cute together. The plan was working as Maya could tell. She stood next to him closer than usual, smiling bigger than normal. She couldn't help but smile, seeing the progressing development. But what confused Maya even further was why Riley constantly switched from having googly-eyes for Lucas, to completely cutting him off the next, and then to be under his wing once again. 

 

When the bell rang, Maya walked into class lastly, due to her usual almost-lateness. As she was about to sit down, Lucas unconsciously stood up to sharpen his pencil, but instead, they almost bumped into each other. Maya cleared her throat as she backed up a bit, nodding in greeting. "What's up, Friar?"

"Uh, nothing. How about you, Hart?" Lucas said as casual as he could be. Maya leaned on her desk and shrugged.

"Couldn't help but notice the sparks flying near Riley's locker. It looks like she likes you now." She hoped. Maya prayed that Riley finally kept him under lock and key.

"Guess so." Lucas commented, looking down at the pencil in his hand. Maya noticed this, wondering if he was still thinking about yesterday.

And as if reading each other's minds, they both interrupted each other.

"Hey about yest-"

"We don't have to-"

They both blushed unintentionally. Maya took a breath, figuring she should go first considering what she had tried to initiate yesterday. "Yesterday was dumb of me. I didn't mean to like-"

"No no I get it. It's okay Maya. Plus, Im probably going to ask her out after school. Without anyone else." Lucas informed, referring it as a date already. Maya nodded proudly, pressing her lips in a firm yet happy line.

"Sounds good! So, I guess we don't have to pretend anymore." She replied, clapping for her best friend. He was nothing but her best friend, just like always. Lucas blinked as she saw him silently gulp.

"Oh, yeah. We made a good team." He held his hand out for her to shake. "To friendship, 5 years going strong." Maya chuckled as she took his hand, shaking it once. It was warm and soft, and his fingers were calloused from his former guitar playing. But it sent an odd message to her brain. Like it wasn't even a friendly handshake; due to the electricity that struck her veins, causing her muscles in her forearm to tense. Lucas noticed the distressed look she didn't know she had on, and let go of her as his face showed concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously, setting a hand on her shoulder. Maya shook her head yes slowly, her eyes meeting his reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got dizzy I think. You know, you can barely stand in this damn school. Especially since this school's molecules run on teenage sweat." The blonde rolled her eyes as he chuckled, passing her to sharpen his pencil. Her eyes reverted to the back of his head, a puzzled look painting her face as she felt her lips.

The moment that they had yesterday had affected her in such an odd way. Maya shrugged to herself, assuming that it was probably because there was a new placement for skin touching skin, which he hadn't been used to. She also assumed that it was all probably bullshit and she was lying to herself.

So, she decided to keep lying to herself.

Good plan.

<>

"Hey, Farkle? Can I talk to you?" Riley asked him as he walked through the hall. He stopped and started at her in answer, and she smiled shyly. "Like in private. I just have a question."

"Okay, sure Riles." They both continued walking together down the halls.

<>

"Another date with Huckleberry?" Maya asked Riley as she sat down at the Bay window, drinking tea that Riley made for the both of them. They were having a sleepover, because it was Friday night and Maya was on a hiatus from binging her favorite TV show. Riley raised her brows as she glanced back at her friend.

"Mhm." Riley smiled smugly, _too_ smug for Maya's liking. She gave her a look before taking another sip of her tea. "We're going to the movies. I figured that a dark, comfortable place was perfect for him to get to know me better. Physically,"-she coughed,-"I mean."

Maya's eyes widened, surprised at the brunette's idea. "Is this like, a side I never met or something?"

"Could be!" She giggled, almost mischievously as Maya interpreted. She squinted her eyes at the laughing girl.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

Maya threw a pillow at the girl's face. "You're being weird!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Oh. Exactly what Maya wanted. Next thing the girl knew, she was being majorly pelted with white puffy pillows. This was going to be a long night.

<>

The next day, it was noon and Riley was sitting in her chair which was in front of her mirror dresser. Maya was brushing the girl's brown hair in preparation for her to be ready for Lucas. Riley was applying blush to her face which made her cheeks look perfectly rosy. "So." Riley began as she brushed her cheeks in small swift movements. "Any tips?"

Maya confusingly looked up at her in the mirror. "For your date?"

"Well," Riley set down her blush kit as she shrugged her shoulders curiously. "You've known Lucas a lot longer than I have. It's been what, two and a half weeks?" She spoke as Maya brushed the side of her hair back, pulling the first several strands back, braiding them together.

"But Lucas and I have never been on a date." Maya chuckled, twisting the strands of Riley's hair into a fishtail braid. "How am I supposed to determine that?"

"God, Maya. Just give me tips on how to impress him." Riley sighed, taking out a bunch of shades of lipstick. Maya huffed in annoyance, which caused Riley to stifle a laugh. "Like this. Which shade would he like?"

Maya rolled her eyes, slapping her hands on her face and letting out a groan.

<>

"So basically, to sum it all up, I just have to talk about Texas with him?"

Maya arched a brow up. "Have you already done it?" Riley shrugged, scratching her neck seemingly unamused.

"Well yeah. But I don't know a whole lot."

Maya chuckled, folding her arms as Riley continued. "It's not like I can tell him about this city. He's been here for years already."

She thought for a moment, and a light bulb popped over her head. "Wait. Just talk about your shared interest in being a veterinarian. That'll talk you both out. And sometimes, you don't even _have_ to talk." Riley blushed hard at this as she caught on to Maya's point.

"Me and Lucas actually haven't really kissed yet."

"Then," Maya continued as she watched Riley look at her pink casual dress. "I advise you to do so."

Riley turned around, and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closed it. Maya caught on to this, and poked her. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Riley looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress and smiling. "It's gonna be a nice date."

Maya smiled as well. "I hope you have fun." She replied as a beep blared from her cellphone. Riley looked down and unlocked her screen.

"He's here!" She exclaimed, putting her phone in her pocket. Maya smiled excitedly as she jumped up to walk her down.

"Great! I'll walk you downstairs." Mas said, but Riley immediately shook her head, denying her request. 

"No, I think it's fine if I go alone. I want this to be perfect." Riley smiled nervously as Maya sat back down, a confused yet understandable look on her face.

"Oh, okay."

"It's not you, it's the date!" She shouted before going down the hallway. Maya nodded, her smile fading as she fidgeted with her matching friendship bracelet on her arm that Lucas gave to her in the 8th grade.

Riley ran down the stairs, eager to see him with a smile on her face. Opening the door, she greeted an already smiling face. "Hi. So, we can finally finish our little conversation?"

He nodded. "Yep. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hesitantly and slowly, she took his hand in hers. "I hope so." And with that, they both walked out together to the car.

<>

Later on, Maya waited for a text from Riley or Lucas talking about the date. She tapped on the screen of her phone as her eyes were glued onto her laptop screen, opening up Netflix to finally catch up on her show. -Without interruptions, finally-. Maya smiled relaxingly as she laid back in her bed, her blonde curls sprawled out into a halo.

_Knock._

Maya glanced up in annoyance. _You've got to be kidding me._ She turned her head and right outside her window was Friar. Seriously? Three nights in a row they've been hanging out. You'd think they were Romeo and Juliet. Well.. Except those two die. Maya and Lucas aren't gonna die from some stupid love story.

Lucas came in, and closed the window behind him as he removed his leather jacket.

"Way to make yourself at home, weirdo." She greeted as he glanced over at her. "What're you doing here?"

His face fell, and Maya immediately noticed the seriousness in his expression. "Lucas, what happened?" Her voice shook as he sat at the corner of her bed.

"Pappy Joe is sick back in Texas. They're thinking.. It's cancer." He said in a small, vulnerable tone. Maya sucked in a breath at the news, her eyes welling with tears as she moved closer.

"Lucas.." Her heart sank in her chest as she snaked her arms around him from behind as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He settled his hands on top of hers, and leaned into her back hug. "Thank you for being here when I need you." Maya felt rather than saw him smile, which made a smile lift onto her own face.

"I'll always be here for you. Everything will be okay." Maya added, her voice barely a whisper.

<>

They ended up getting off the topic, on to happier things that cheered Lucas up which worked out quite nicely in Maya's favor. They talked about memories from middle school to now, talked about how Farkle glow'd up from zero to a hundred which led to the resentment and jealousy that filled up within Zay. Of course those two will be like a bickering married couple, but they were together friends. Just like Maya and Lucas.

They developed as the spectacular four (they were going to be five, but Isadora Smackle transferred schools in the 9th grade. Many, many tears.) and had the best adventures. Whether it was riding down the halls in rented wagons (stolen) or bringing squirt guns on homecoming week and harassing the teachers, it was all the best.   
  
And Maya realized by 10th grade that her and Lucas were probably going to be the best of friends permanently. The adventurous, fearless pair that made it through each growing obstacle.

But what where was that plan heading?

Maya was probably never going to know. 

"So." She began as they were sitting across from each as always. "How was that date with Riley?"

Lucas gave her a puzzled look. "What date?"

".... The date you guys went on today." Maya spoke meticulously.

"I didn't go out with her today."

Maya paused, blinked, and sat back. "She lied to me."

"Where did she go?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"Wherever she went, she didn't want us to know."

Maya and Lucas sat in silence, pondering with a mix of mild confusion.

Whatever it was, Maya was determined to find out.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh.   
> Who was Riley with?  
> I kind of thought of this last minute lmao x)  
> Welp  
> This was a decent chapter  
> :c  
> -A


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha i keep messing with you guys  
> its so complicated  
> you dont even knowww brooosss

Riley approached Maya's locker casually with a neutral smile. But Maya was not having it. Her brows shaped to a v as Riley stood in front of her friend. Noticing this, Riley tilted her head quizzically. "Anything.. Wrong?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Maya's eyes narrowed at her. "Where did you go yesterday?"

Riley paled, nervously inhaling through her nose as she attempted to stay casual. "I told you, Lucas and I had a date."

"If you and Lucas had a date, he wouldn't of looked at me as if we were on different planets when I asked him how it went yesterday." She pressed, shaking her head disappointedly. Riley suspiciously narrowed her eyes as well, playing along with Maya's interrogation.

"How come Lucas was at your house yesterday?"

"You would've known if you guys were on a date. He had something personal going on." Riley's face softened as she backed down, sighing in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Seriously, Riley. If you're still having issues with your ex-"

"I am not having issues with my ex."   
Riley snapped, cutting her off. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay." Maya breathed. "Well the point is, you lied to me yesterday. Who were you meeting?"

Riley opened her mouth nervously, trying to utter her words, which turned into a stutter. "I.. I-"

"Ladies."

Riley stiffened as Maya glanced over to Farkle, who appeared behind Riley. He smiled strangely at the two's distraught expressions, and cocked his head slightly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Never better." Maya rolled her eyes. Riley awkwardly stood there, trying to back herself out of the tension that flooded the hallway.

"I've got to get to class. I can't afford to be late." Riley ran down the hallway, turning into the first class that wasn't even her first period. Just then, Lucas came down the hallway.

"Such an odd morning. What's up with you two?"

Maya rolled her eyes as Farkle explained. "I think I walked into a cat fight."

"That's only because Riley didn't tell me where she went yesterday." Some teenagers strolled down the hall in fits of giggles as her irritation increased. "She lied to me. She said she was meeting Lucas."

Farkle cleared his throat and shrugged. "Odd."

"Yeah." Maya eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know anything about this?"

He scratched the side of his neck and shook his head. "No. Probably just her ex boyfriend or something. I wouldn't know. I was working on a science project." He chuckled, walking past the two in the hallway.

Maya arched both brows up as she stared ahead, folding her arms in annoyance. Lucas touched her shoulder to grab her attention. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"You know how I can tell he's lying?" She turned to him with a question.

"How?"

She inhaled through her nose and shook her head. "People scratch a part of their body when they lie."

Lucas's lips parted slightly, surprised that innocent Farkle Minkus had actually lied to the both of them. Whatever it had been about, it must've been sacredly important to him.

Was Riley important to him?

"Is the plan back on?" Lucas said, sounding hopeful for some odd reason. He must've really wanted Riley. Maya's eyes reverted back to his as she motioned a small nod before she could even register her actions fully.

"I guess it is." She said she took his hand. He wanted to smile, but didn't as he accepted her hand in his own. He liked Riley, he was sure-kinda but he was kind of sure. What? That didn't even make sense. What pressed his curiosity further was that so far, the one date and the various conversations they've had were nice. But something was lacking.

He didn't know who Riley saw, but he wasn't going to lose her yet. He wanted to at least attempt to have a chance with the girl before someone scoops her up and takes her.

So, he sent her a message.   
Lucas: Hey. Ice cream after school?  
Riley: Sure! See you then.   
Lucas put his cellphone back into his pocket with his other hand. But before he did so, Maya's eyes lingered over the text, and loosened her grip on his hand.

As empty as she kind-of felt, she was proud he wasn't giving up.

* * *

  
"Hi." Riley greeted with a friendly smile as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Ready?" She gripped her backpack strap securely. Lucas nodded, and slowly, he took her hand in his. And felt this-  
Felt nothing. Damn. He looked down at their hands and wanted to sigh. Riley looked at him with worry. "Anything wrong?"

"No, no of course not. We're gonna have a good time." He assured her as they both walked out of the school.

He drove to the parlor and parked in a spot. Lucas got out, and immediately opened the door for Riley. She blinked and gave him a shy smile as he took her hand, closing the door behind her. "You make this really formal." Riley giggled. "Your Texan manners are showing!"

Lucas chuckled, shrugging. "It's just something I've always known how to do." Riley nodded as they walked inside the little place.

"Pappy Joe teach you?" She asked again as they sat down. He shook his head no, and almost blushed.

"When I came here, I was still shaken up from my expulsion at the other school. Maya actually taught me when we became friends. We'd play like childhood games."

Riley raised her brows as a small smile spread on her face. "Like?" She wanted him to go into depth, curious about his childhood.

A blush spread onto his cheeks. "It's dumb. We were twelve-"

"Lucas, seriously. Tell me." Riley laughed, poking him teasingly.

"Okay fine. We used to pretend we were a married couple." Jackpot. Riley's smile turned mischievous.

"Ah." She nodded. "Expected." A waiter came over the next moments, and took their orders. They continued their conversation about middle school life until they received their frozen treats. Riley smiled as she took a lick of her vanilla ice cream. Maya's favorite was chocolate.

Why did he even bring her up? It was Riley he was trying to be with. The sweet, innocent Riley Matthews that he adored.

"Earth to Lucas?" Riley quipped as Lucas snapped back to reality. "You seemed to slip away for a second. Did I bore you?" She had a little bit of vanilla ice cream at the corner of her bottom lip. This was the perfect opportunity. Slowly, he nodded and smiled as he leaned closer to her, kissing near the corner of her lip. Riley's eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against hers.

A weird feeling clouded his stomach. It didn't send tingles up his arms or shivers up his spine. It didn't effect him in any way really. Maybe a small increase of heart beat, but that was about it in terms of their skin on skin moment.

When Maya and him almost kissed, just their lips almost brushing fully made his skin shiver in ways he didn't even know could happen. It made his undergarments tighten slightly-if that's not too much information-, and it made him grow closer to her in an unexplainable meaning. Holding her hand alone made his stomach flip out more than anything. It could be just because they've been friends for a while.

All these thoughts of the certain blonde made him pull away from the brunette he kissed, immediately putting a fake smile on as his eyes met hers again. Riley was smiling back, not too widely or anything, just a genuine friendly look. It only confused Lucas more.

He had a feeling that this was going to ponder in his mind for a while. What if he kissed Maya fully? Could that affect his body the same way as it did with Riley? Sure he's touched her before and had odd reactions, but maybe, maybe the whole thing was just in his mind. It couldn't of been. Thinking like that reminded him of some sappy romance novel about someone's feelings on just an individual kiss.

It didn't hurt to try. Did it?

* * *

 

Later on that night, Maya sat at her computer desk, her glasses on as she traced over her sketch for Art class that was due the next day. Her eyes looked concentrated and still as her hand gently stroked the white sheet of paper that wasn't even official yet, due to her amateur yet intermediate looking ability.

She felt a slight chill as she realized that Lucas opened her window. Spinning around in her chair, Maya smiled as she saluted him. "Don't you have homework to complete? Like that art project?"

Lucas shrugged as he waved his hand dismissively. "I painted an apple two days ago. I'll use that." Maya stifled a laugh as she tried picturing the smudged red apple he probably managed to create.

"What do ya want, freak face?" Maya asked as she set down her glasses. "Painters always end up getting distracted. Do I know why? Nope."

"Well, you're not just a painter, Maya. You're a full on artist." She blushed slightly, but tried not to let his words reach her heart. Because if they did, it would warm up and she'd swoon. And trust her when you hear this, Maya Hart does not swoon. "So uh, anyway. I actually did see Riley today."

A smile painted her face. "Yeah? Did you seal the deal?"

"Yeah." He responded dully. Maya raised her brows in question.

"Was it bad?"

"You know how sappy I could be. But I didn't feel a thing when I kissed her. It's weird because, at the beginning of the school year, I saw this pretty brunette strolling down the hallway with a big smile. And I immediately wanted her. But the closer I get to her, it's the less that I want her now."

" _So_ what're you saying..?" Maya wondered out loud, folding her arms. Lucas sighed, stepping closer.

"I'm saying, that I need to do a quick comparison test. To see if I'm supposed to feel and receive the same reaction when kissing someone."

She sucked in a breath of air slowly. "I don't think that's a really good idea, Lucas."

"It'll be really quick. And it'll be over before you know it. I just need to try this for a second." Maya was still sitting and he was right above her. This was clearly screwing up his plans in liking Riley. A comparison? She knew exactly what this was about.

He was definitely doubting how much he probably likes her. "Lucas, I-"

Before she could do anything else to stop the situation, Maya felt a pair of lips set on hers. He must've cupped her cheeks and went right down to it. Maya melted and closed her eyes as they both remained still. And suddenly, Lucas felt electricity swarming through his veins, leaving him wanting more of her. Maya must've felt it too because she leaned right back into it after a while. She stood up and they both began to move their lips against one another's. As the intensity lead up to it's full potential, her hands reached his chest and helped him shrug off his jacket-

"Lucas? Are you even on this planet still?"

"What?" He winced and realized that his imagination was very much going down a big path. "Oh, I'm fine."

Maya chuckled, giving him another confused smile. "So as I said, it's just in your head. You were probably just nervous when you kissed her. Just take the time to enjoy yourself."

He wasn't kissing Maya, he hadn't even touched her, hadn't given her the idea of the kissing comparison. It probably would've been a stupid idea anyway. She was just his best friend and that was all they was going to be.

"I guess you're right." He nodded understandably. Maya shrugged with confidence and a silly smile.

"Aren't I always?"

He hoped she would on this situation.

"Is that all you came here for?"

.... both began to move their lips against one another's, a hand digging through her hair-

"Yes." He said, his face tight with stricken. "Thank you Maya."

"You always thank me. I'm just being the bestest best friend I can be. Duhh." She rolled her eyes teasingly as he walked to the window again.

"Well, you're succeeding just so you know, weirdo." He jokingly patted her head. When the two turned 13, they started this traditional gesture where they kiss each other's cheeks and forehead as if they were stereotyping what other cultures do whenever they greet or say goodbye to one another. They both leaned forward to kiss each other's cheeks unintentionally, but they both turned their heads, their lips almost touching.

They blushed, both letting out a small, " _0h_."

"Well, goodnight Huckleberry."

He leaned forward and pecked the side of her cheek, nothing more than a friendly gesture but still inevitably brought tingles to her skin. "Goodnight, blonde beauty." Lucas smiled before leaving through her window. As soon as he left, Maya stared at the wall in confusion, scratching the back of her neck uneasily.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. So much mess. I actually like where I'm going with this. Yay yay yay meeeee. <3  
> -A  
> BY THE WAY. FOR ALL U LUCAYA FANS (WHICH IM SURE U ALL ARE) DO NOT LOSE FAITH BC RUCAS KISSED. IM TRYING TO KEEP IT EQUAL UNTIL SOMETHING STARTS TIPPING. AND, THANK YOU FOR 1K!!!!! IM SO HAPPY ASDFGHKL
> 
> *cough* such a filler chapter lmao


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: incase anyone was wondering, two months have gone by lmao. I wanted to speed up time.)

Maya stuffed books into her locker with a neutral expression written on her face. Suddenly, a big gust of wind welcomed her from behind as she turned around confusingly, revealing Riley Matthews with news in her eyes. And, five, four, three, two, one- "Lucas and I kissed."

Maya raised her brows. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Riley searched her eyes. "How do you feel about that?" She pressed, trying to get a reaction from her.

Maya's face turned playful. "Am I supposed to feel a certain way? Go get him, girl." Riley rolled her eyes in her own frustrated way. Maya arched a brow up as she watched the girl having a battle within her mind. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She trailed off, looking another way before speaking again. "Have you ever kissed him?"

The blonde almost paled at the question. "Riles, I've told you before. We've been friends for ever-"

"No, I know that." Riley interrupted, taking a breath. "But did you ever like, see him in a different light?"

Maya inhaled hesitantly, gaping slightly at her friend as she was about to respond, but they were soon interrupted by Zay and Farkle.

"Hii lovely ladies." Zay winked, wrapping his arms around both of the girl's shoulders. Farkle's face darkened.

"That's _my_ line." He muttered, shaking his head. Maya cleared her throat and smirked, nudging Zay's rib.

"Anyway," Maya continued on, her eyes traveling from the boys to Riley. "Riley, we're not having this conversation now, and we have to go to first periods. We know how your dad reacts." She awkwardly informed as Lucas walked in.

Lucas smiled confusingly at her comment, dropping his backpack down. "Maya, we have like twenty minutes till the bell."

"I'm trying something new, okay?" Maya said a bit louder this time, stomping on to class, leaving the rest in confusion.

There was something she hadn't told anyone.

* * *

At lunch, Maya ate her salad with an uneasy expression. Farkle and Zay would make eye contact with her, or poke her hands, or clap in front of her face to get her attention, but she either glared, shrugged their hands off or take their clapping hands, and clap their cheeks with it. The whole point in the situation was, that Maya was in no mood for talking. Lucas sat down the next moment next to his best friend since 7th grade and nothing more, and noticed the odd vibe that was coming off of her ever-so-obviously. "She okay?" He mouthed to his friends. Zay shook his head and used his fingers to drag the ends of his lips down in sadness. He turned back to her and used his first finger to turn her face to his. Maya looked up at the blonde questionably, until he used his own first fingers to lift the corners of her lips up. When he let them go, her smile immediately dropped.

"Not helping." Maya muttered, sticking her force into her lettuce a bit aggressively. This only made Farkle's eyes widen.

"What did that lettuce ever do to you?" He asked in surprise. She glared at him again, and Farkle immediately avoided eye contact.

"Maya, tell us. What is on your mind?" Lucas asked, a concerned look written on his face as he noticed she hadn't said any sarcastic remarks, small quips or exclaiming her problems in agony. "You always talk to us."

She finally met his eyes again, pressing her lips into a firm line.

~

_"Can you believe that we'll be in high school soon?" Maya began as Lucas, Farkle and Zay all sat around each other. "We're going to be like, those lame-o freshman. Starting from the bottom again in high school."_

_"I want to immediately try out for the football team. They better except me." Zay folded his arms. Lucas gave him a look. "Okay, us. Jeez."_

_"Well I want to be in the high school science club. And the national honors society."_

_Maya giggled as the word, "nerd" escaped from her mouth, taking a sip of coca cola. Lucas sighed as he stared out Maya's window._

_"I just came to a new school last year." He said. "And now it's like I'm starting over."_

_"Hey." Maya smiled, tapping his shoulder. "You're starting over with us." Lucas smiled back, feeling reassured. Zay raised his brows up and down as Farkle let out a small chuckle. They both frowned and looked at Zay._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I guess we're going to have crushes in high school, though."_

_Maya reddened and shook her head. "Zay, you're little dream is not gonna come true. We're only friends." She met her friend's eye. "Right?"_

_Lucas hesitated before speaking, but shook his head in a delayed agreement. "Yeah. We're only friends." Farkle gave him a small glare, but rolled his eyes._

_Her eyes remained on his face, and for some reason, she began to notice some features. How he probably started working out in preparation for Football, his eyes began to settle to a greenish blue color, and he grew really tall. And that's when some feelings began to linger on her mind._

_~_

_THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL: 8TH GRADE_

_The group all sat next to each other, softly stomping their feet in excitement as their principal spoke. "And, I present to you, the Middle school class of 2015!" He announced as everyone-including the kids themselves- stood up in utter excitement. Lucas hugged his friends and smiled widely. He turned around at an energetic Maya, jumping up and down happily, holding his hands and laughing with excitement. He knew then that he wanted his smile to match hers, and without thinking, he cupped his cheeks and kissed her. Maya froze under his touch, raising her brows in shock as she sucked in her breath. Lucas pulled away seconds later, looking for a reaction in her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and nervously stared at him, the two standing still as everyone else around them were celebrating._

_And ever since then, neither person talked about it._

~

Maya shrugged unknowingly. "Nothing. I'm just in a mood I guess."

"Oh, okay. Well you know you can talk to me, right?"

Her eyes flickered to his lips before his eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Later, Riley and Lucas were sitting on park swings which were a couple of minutes from their school. It was silent and it was uncomfortable for the both of them. Riley was twiddling her thumbs, waiting for someone to break the silence. God dammit. It was probably going to be her to say something first.

And she was right.

"Are you okay? You seem quiet." Riley asked, resting her hand on the swing bars. Lucas nodded, making himself look neutral again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." But he didn't look okay, he looked distracted. And Riley knew what he was probably thinking about.

"Something going on with you and Maya?"

Lucas met her eyes with a puzzled expression. "Why? Did she tell you anything?"

Riley shook her head. "No. But you both seemed pretty off today." She searched his face questionably. "Anything bothering you?" Lucas figured it was probably time to tell her the truth.

"I used to like Maya."

YES. SHE KNEW IT SHE CALLED IT FARKLE CALLED IT-

"But she didn't return the feelings. I kissed her at 8th grade graduation."

"Oh. Wow." Riley replied, raising her brows.

"But when you came here, you did remind me that I could actually like someone else, someone other than my best friend. And I want to thank you for that. I got over her probably... Last year. Or, was it a couple of months ago, or-" Lucas cut himself off and reddened. Riley smiled a bit.

She laughed as Lucas smiled as well. He got a phone call of a sudden, and looked at the screen. "Speaking of." He pressed the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Lucas, you need to come over. My dad-"

"I'll be right there."

Riley looked at him in confusion. "What's going on?"

Lucas ran a hand over his hair. "Maya's in trouble. Her father is there."

* * *

Lucas climbed through her window and saw Maya leaning against the door with a chair against it. "Maya, what are you-"

BANG BANG BANG

"Maya, OPEN UP. You're coming with me."

"Help." Maya said in small words, tears running down her cheeks. He looked down at her hand and noticed that her wrist was bruised.

"Maya, what the hell happened?"

"He just showed up," she sniffed, wiping her tears and ignoring the bangs against her door. "He smelled like alcohol and demanded that I come with him and move away." She cried. "And then he grabbed my wrist hard and- I-I pulled back. I ran up here and locked my door. And now he's-" BANG BANG BANG. "He's trying to break it down."

"Why haven't you called the police?"

"He has a criminal record."

"Maya-"

"I'm scared. I want to call but I don't want to get hurt. My mom won't answer her phone."

Lucas immediately took out his phone and dialed, leaning it against his ear and shoulder as he held her hands. "It's going to be okay."

Maya wiped more tears and nodded, her heart beating massively as the bangs continued.

* * *

Lucas had his arm wrapped around Maya as the police sirens began to sound from outside the house.

"You called the police?" She heard a shout from the other side. " _Fuck_ you Maya." He said, his voice fading out as footsteps were heard running down the stairs. Lucas unlocked the door and they followed him as he began to run out.

"STOP right there." Police lined up so he couldn't escape in any direction. "Kermit Hart, keep your hands above your head."

Maya's eyes welled up in tears again as the police took him by the shoulder. Moments later, Katie arrived in her car.

"Maya. " She met her daughters eye as she ran out and hugged her. Maya's tears escaped on her mother's shoulder.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Someone stole my cellphone and my gas tank was empty. I had to get help."

Maya's lip quivered as she pulled away from her mom. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Of course, baby. God, we need to install alarms in this house." Maya chuckled quietly, pressing her lips firmly.

Maya wiped her cheeks, sniffing as she returned to Lucas's side, Lucas holding her closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes met his, linking her arm around his. "I'm just glad you were here when I needed you."

Lucas's heart flipped as he saw the comfort and trust in his friend's eyes. Not being able to really utter anything out due to his minor heart palpitations, he murmured, "of course."

* * *

"Can you um, stay here?" Maya announced just as Lucas about to open the window to leave. He turned to her again, lips parted in thought. "Just tonight, I'm just a little shaken up."

"Uh yeah. I can call my mom to have her make sure."

"Okay." She softly scratched the side of her arm awkwardly as she went to her wardrobe. "By the way, last time you slept over, you left your undershirt and sweatpants after you changed. So you could probably just wear that to sleep."

His cheeks grew red, but luckily she couldn't tell because it was pretty dark in her room. "Thanks Maya." Lucas replied, taking his phone out and dialing his mom.

Maya nodded in response, grabbing her pajama top and shorts before walking over to her bathroom which had a slightly broken door, causing it not to close fully. As Lucas pressed his phone to his ear, his eyes couldn't help but fall on the girl who was taking off her normal shirt, exposing her in just a bra. He ripped his eyes off the scene as he held his phone, switching it to speaker as he changed as well.

And at that moment, her eyes reverted to Lucas who was taking off his own shirt. A blush crept onto her face as she switched back to the mirror in front of her, adjusting the bottom of her pajama shirt. After slipping into her shorts as well, she let out her ponytail and her blonde curls lightly fell around her. Smiling at her makeup-less expression, she looked back at the room, and Lucas was fully changed and talking to his mom.

"She say yes?" Maya asked as she walked back into her room, sitting on her bed. Lucas nodded as the call ended, locking it and setting it down on her desk.

"Yeah. She offered us a ride to school tomorrow so Katie doesn't have to go through the trouble." He informed her meticulously. The blonde smiled at his mother's consideration, always being sweet and not having a judgmental bone in her body.

"Aw, sweet." Maya laid back on her bed, taking a breath as she looked up at the ceiling. "So."

Lucas looked at the girl. "So."

" _So_... How's Riley?"

He shrugged awkwardly. "She's fine, she's as Riley as ever." Maya smiled blandly, and sat up a tad. They didn't exchange many words, due to some strange tenseness that entered the room.

"Did she tell you who she was hanging out with?"

"No, nothing."

"Who do you think it could be?" Maya wondered, folding her arms. "Who else did she befriend here?"

"It's really only you and I, Zay and Farkle."

"Well Zay and her don't interact much. It could be Farkle." Maya shrugged in suggestion. Lucas rested his chin on his palm as they theorized.

"Well, Farkle and her did go on the date together. But why'd they meet again?" Lucas said. "What if she's starting to like him?" Maya walked over to him, shaking her head.

"Then we _need_ to push this plan. We need Riley to see that you're limited." Maya shrugged with a determined expression. Lucas gulped as he arched a brow up.

"How?"

"Turn up the heat in public I guess. Like for instance," she leaned close to his face, and softly aimed for the cheek, which ended up at the corner of his mouth. He leaned into it before they pulled away instantly as both of their mouths were just beginning to tingle for more. Lucas's face immediately reddened as he cleared his throat. He hadn't even had the chance to kiss her back. Wait, was that a kiss?

Once Maya processed what was done, she backed down, scratching the back of her neck as she sat up and looked at her desk. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Shaking his head out of his trance before she noticed, Lucas tried his hardest to casually shrug. "Uh, anywhere is okay."

He lied onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maya shrugged and crawled over next to him, being careful not touch any part of him in the process or so help her God she'll kiss him for real.

She turned to her side which wasn't facing the boy, but little did she know that he turned as well to stare at the back of her blonde curly head. A smile rose on his lips as Lucas watched the girl fall asleep. His smile vanished the next moment when Lucas thought about Riley.

And then, he was confused.   
Lucas Friar was a confused cowboy. Liking two girls at the same time?  
Did he still like Riley?  
Or did he get too caught up in a certain blonde.

The thoughts began to fade out as he closed his drowsy eyes, falling asleep from his spinning thoughts.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGG  
> DRAMAAAAA  
> THANK YALL AGAIN FOR 1K I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCH.  
> Rip my keyboard  
> AHSONWOQKWQKWKKWKS.   
> <3333


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH

"Maya?" Lucas said as he suddenly awoke. He looked to his side and she wasn't beside him as they had once fell asleep. Confused, he checked her alarm which read three in the morning. That was peculiar; Lucas never woke up in the middle of the night. "Where are you?" He whispered again.

A moment later, he saw light beneath Maya's bathroom door and sighed in slight relief. She opened the door with a small smile playing on her lips, walking over to the boy. He took notice of her pajamas, which were definitely not the same ones she wore to sleep. Lucas didn't even think those were her clothes.

Wait.

 _Those_ were _his_.

His eyes boggled at her choice of dress and she cocked her head in confusion. "Anything wrong?"

Lucas gulped before saying, "you're wearing my shirt."

A mischievous smile lifted back on her face as she sat on her bed, his grey shirt lifting, revealing her more of her upper thighs. "Thought it looked better on me." Maya reached over and caressed some pieces of hair out of his face. "You said so yourself before we fell asleep, remember?"

"I.. I did?"

"Yeah. You were pretty tired, but I don't blame you. We did spend two additional hours awake before falling asleep." She spoke lightly as her first finger gently moved from his neck to his lips, a small sensual smile lifting her face. Lucas leaned into her touch, his eyes darkening with liking before the blonde leaned in close, wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning in.

Maya's alarm blared throughout the room as both teens gasped awake, sitting up immediately and meeting each other's eyes. Lucas's cheeks turned a dark red, suddenly glancing away as he wiped his forehead. "Nightmare?" She asked as she shut off her alarm clock. Lucas nodded and took one more breath as the girl stood up out of her bed. Maya was not wearing his shirt and she certainly didn't look sensual and they definitely did not spend two additional hours awake last night.

"I have them sometimes." She added, looking at her tired reflection, walking over to her bathroom door the next moment. Maya muttered something he could kind of hear like, 'they're more recent now.' As she opened and closed the bathroom door behind her. Lucas watched the door close and suddenly felt a small movement under the girl's bed sheets, curiously looking down. He frowned at his hormonal growing perk, and stood up as Lucas began changing his clothes whilst ignoring the problem beneath him.

* * *

Zay smiled as the two lovebirds walked down the hallway together, Maya pulling her hair into a side braid. "Walking in at the same time?" He began with a smug smile. "Did he sleep over?" Zay felt the need to add, in a smaller voice. Maya rolled her eyes and kicked his shin with her boot, him wincing in the process. "Okay. I only assumed this because it's either Lucas who walks in later or you earlier."

"Very observant, Zay." Lucas rolled his eyes as he leaned against the locker. Farkle and Riley walked down the hall the next moment with a bunch of whispers which began to fade out as they walked closer to their friends. They were trying to be nonchalant, and yeah maybe Lucas and Zay fell for it because they're well, boys, but Maya was not stupid. Riley turned to them and smiled in her famous perky greeting.

"Hi!" She waved to Lucas, Zay and Maya. Getting to the point, Maya lunged out and grabbed Riley's wrist, practically being dragged by her feet. Her eyes widened at the blonde's forwardness, and adjusted her skirt. "Maya, you _could_ be more polite!"

"And you could be better at keeping secrets from me, but you're not. What is going on?" She snapped, resting her hands on her hips. "Why are you and Farkle hanging out so much? I thought you were going out with Lucas."

"Sometimes he tutors me. There's no big deal."

"So you're saying that study buddies like to whisper down the hallway about chemistry?" Maya pressed. "Seriously?"

Farkle walked in as the girls were getting testy with one another. "Maya, Riley is entitled to hang out with whomever she wants."

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, okay? But I know lies when I hear them. Farkle, you of all people should know that." Maya snapped, walking away as Lucas's gaze concentrated on the both of them. He even looked disappointed as he began walking the girl's way.

"So close, yet, couldn't we be farther away?" Farkle turned to Riley with a sigh.

"Farkle, maybe that's all they are. Friends." She studied the ground as the brunette shrugged. "We've been digging and digging but yet there's been no progress. And I don't want to waste my junior year trying to get these two together."

"Riley, come on. Don't quit on this." Farkle pleaded as Riley furrowed her brows miserably.

"For now, I'm taking a break. I'm just gonna live my life how it is right now. And sure, Lucas and I can see how things go. If I still like him, that is."

* * *

Riley glared at Lucas as he had his eyes concentrated on the movie they were watching. Yeah, they were on a date they planned ahead of time, and neither person was exactly cheery at the moment. He could've called it off, but he still didn't want to screw over being with Riley. He wanted to go out with her in the first place. Wait n-no yeah that was right. He did, he said it himself, yep. That's right.

So it was just her, him, and a movie that Riley wasn't interested in. Maybe if she like tried to spice up their relationship, it would help. Leaning in slowly, Riley decided to just go for it and distract him. Unfortunately last minute, he leaned down to pick up his bag of popcorn, so she was there mid-air with her lips slightly puckered. She huffed and leaned back as the boy sat back up to eat some popcorn.

30 minutes later, he finally finished the damn bag he barely ever freaking put down, and Riley thanked the heavens when he did. She took his face and her hands suddenly pressed her lips to his, making him forget about the movie as she kissed him. Lucas leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to get the image of Riley in his head and a certain blonde out.

She leaned down and kissed the crook of his neck as he kept his eyes closed, hands running through her hair.

And by accident,

by an honest-to-god-oh-I-am-so-regretting-this- accident,

He mumbled out a small whispering, " _maya_."

Riley's eyes widened as she pulled away from him, gaping at him with furrowed brows. "That's not something I necessarily wanted to hear from your lips, Lucas."

"Riley, I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, no. It's fine. I get it." Riley waved off, wiping her lips with her hand slightly as she sighed. "Yeah, Farkle was right, dammit."

And with that, she stood up and began walking away. Lucas sucked in an ashamed breath and stood up too, walking after her as she ran down the stairs of the theater.

It was slightly drizzling in the parking lot as Riley opened the doors of the theater, shaking her head as she gripped her purse. It's not like she was hurt hurt; but knowing that Farkle was right and that a boy she was making out with murmured a different name out of his lips, wasn't exactly making her feel happy inside. "Riley, Riley!" Lucas called from behind her. "Riley, stop running from me."

"I'm not running, I'm cold and I kinda just want to go home." She denied, keeping her head held high. "Like now."

"I didn't mean to do that-I never actually have done that before. Especially the name I said- I don't even know what that means, I don't--"

"Lucas. It's fine. I'm not hurt." Riley waved off, folding her arms. "You just need to figure it out."

"And what do you mean 'Farkle was right'? Is this part of that whole studying thing you've got going on?" Riley rolled her eyes and remained silent, not wanting to expose her own plan.

" _Riley_. Talk. Seriously."

Well, she made a reminder to apologize to Farkle in advance.

Riley took a breath before speaking carefully again. "Lucas, you need to figure out your feelings. You think Farkle and I couldn't have seen it before?"

"Riley,-"

"No. I'm not finished. And I stopped believing it because I know you and Maya are the best of friends-and probably the best at denying the truth that's so obviously right in front of your faces. When you saw me, you saw a pretty face. But that's all I was to you. Now, what you saw in Maya was passion, longing, and true."

Lucas shook his head. "How could you possibly assume-"

"Because you look at her the same way now." Riley replied. Lucas opened his mouth to reciprocate, but closed it in defeat. "Lucas, I know you want to like me. Of course I'd like you to. But you've been waiting on someone. Someone who could be waiting on you too. Whenever you're hurting, haven't you ever thought about her hurting too? That possibly you guys could be mirroring emotions right now? I wouldn't say impossible. I've seen Maya with her guards up, and I've seen her release them whenever she talks to you. Now you just need to let down yours and think about it. And when you're done, go to her." Riley said in a more gentle tone. Lucas glanced down at the ground, taking in everything she told him.

"Thank you, Riley. I will."

* * *

He climbed through her window as fast as possible, causing Maya to look up in surprise. "Hi Lucas. I feel like you come over everyday now. What's up with that?" She slightly joked. Lucas smiled, but trailed off as he looked at her seriously.

"Can we talk?"

Maya sat up on her bed, nodding in response as he sat at the edge of her bed. She nodded, and waited curiously for him to begin.

And at that moment,

He knew.

But it wasn't going to be easy to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH  
> CLIFFY  
> OMG  
> -A


	10. Chapter 10: The Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAAIII its been a while my loves xx.

Maya searched his eyes curiously, intriguingly waiting for him to start. But it's been ten minutes, and the boy hasn't said a word.

"Lucas, are you alright?" She spoke up once it got excessively awkward. "You haven't said anything since I motioned you to speak."

"Do you remember graduation?" The boy spoke up. "8th grade?" His hand began to move closer to where hers was resting, but she hadn't seemed to notice.

Maya smiled humorously. "Yeah. And then you kissed me in the heat of the moment when we graduated." But on the inside, a chill trickled down her spine.

Lucas chuckles nervously, and began to draw his hand back, his mind filling with emptiness once again. "Yeah. Odd memory, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we don't _really_ _feel_ that way about one another." Maya played off really well, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. "It's always been us, Maya and Lucas: best friends."

Lucas's breath almost got caught in his throat. "Yeah. The best of the best. And you and I? That'd be a funny picture."

"Yeah."

And then the air flooded with awkwardness. The two were silent as the curious tension flew around them.

"Well okay then." Maya added as she began getting off her bed, Lucas following. Suddenly, due to Maya's capo being left on the floor, she tripped immediately, and fell onto the floor, tripping Lucas in the process as he turned and fell on top of the girl.

You'd expect them to be hurt and annoyed due to this incident, but Maya and Lucas were laughing. He looked down at the girl who's laughter was fading out, and they both met eye to eye. "You know you are my best friend, right?" Maya smiled. It was the first time they were close and in such a different position. They both leaned close to each other as their eyes began to come to a close.

Yet, to be interrupted by her bad-timing mother.

"I made dinner if you guys want it." Katie announced, opening the door and gaping the next minute. "..oh." They both scrambled up almost immediately and blushes filled their faces. She smiled almost mischievously at the two in front of her. "Was I interrupting something?"

Maya reddened deeper and choked out a small " _no_ " as she avoided Lucas's gaze on her.

Katie stifled a laugh and continued on. "Alright. Well, as I was saying, I made dinner in case you guys want anything to eat."

The two nodded as she began to leave, winking at Maya before leaving the room. Maya wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Um." She cleared. "Where were we again?"

"uh, we were, um," he stuttered uncomfortably. If anyone else was there at the moment, they'd be dying of laughter. "Reliving old memories."

Maya forced a casual smile. "Oh. Right."

<>  
"You're lucky I didn't have to tell him, Minkus." Riley rolled her eyes with a small smile. "But you were right. He definitely has the hots for Maya."

"I love that phrase." Farkle clasped his hand over his heart. Riley quizzically waited for him to elaborate. "I'm right."

"Yeah yeah, you and your Farkle time." She tapped his nose as they leaned against the lockers. "You think there's any guy decent enough to go out with me? Preferably a person who isn't aching over his best friend?" Riley chuckled.

Farkle smiled. "I'm sure you're going to find someone. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you."

"Aw. You're sweet for a scientific genius." Riley quipped, gripping her books against her chest. Zay trudged down the hall with an exhausted look on his face.

"God I hate Tuesdays."

"I love them." Riley smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around him. He raised a brow and a corner of his mouth lifted at the girls enthusiasm.

"We need more of you here, darling." She laughed as the next two lovebirds walked down the hallway. They had more space between them usual.

"What's up guys?" Riley asked them once they met her gaze. She looked at Maya, her expression mentally saying, "talk later." And then a knowing glance at Lucas.

"Tired. The usual." Maya yawned, leaning against her own locker.

"Why? You and Lucas get _enough_ sleep?" Zay remarked, causing Riley to elbow him. Maya rolled her eyes and folded her arms, blushing hard.

"For the record, we fell asleep. Lucas didn't feel like going home."

"Oh. Why Lucas?" Farkle said with a shit-eating smile. Lucas glared at his friends.

"I'm going to class."

"Right behind you."

And they both took off the opposite directions. Riley drowned and turned around to see the two with smug expressions. "Do you guys have to piss them off?"

"For the record, we aren't being dishonest." Farkle shrugged as Zay shook his head in agreement. The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You're gonna lose them as your friends before they get together. At least try to hold back on the teasing?"

"I wouldn't promise-" Surprisingly, Riley pulled Farkle by his collar, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Farkle, we will always be the best of friends. But if you piss Maya off, you go through me."

"D-does that apply to Lucas too?" He nervously stuttered, eyes reverting to his own collar. She nodded slowly, and let him go.

"That was such a Maya thing of me to do." Riley stepped back, surprised at her actions. "She's rubbing off on me." She quipped.

"I find it pretty adorable." Farkle said which caused Riley to blush in annoyance. He stepped closer to her and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. At this point, the brunette reddened even deeper.

<>

"Riley, why did you end it with Lucas?" Maya sighed as they sat at the bay window. Riley hesitated before responding, and 'casually' cleared her throat.

"I guess I kind of just lost interest." Riley said as Maya's brow flickered up. "And before you go off on explaining how amazing your best friend is, you don't have to push us together."

"And why do you think I'm _trying_ to push you two together?" She folded her arms. Riley smiled at her friend and exhaled sarcastically, dripping with fake sympathy.

"Because you so obviously care about Lucas's happiness, Lucas being with someone and achieving some kind of goal. To win a date with a girl that makes him happy. Now why go through so much trouble?"

"Trouble?" Maya almost felt offended with a mixture of nervousness. "I'd do anything for my best friend. I love him." She fought the urge to bite her tongue from her choice of words, but shook her head confidently. "Yeah I love him. My best friend." The blonde mumbled which increased a smile on Riley's face.

"Yeah? Best friend?" The girl questioned as the blonde shook her head and murmured several yes's. "Lucas told me about eight grade graduation."

"What?" Maya blurted, immediately reaching up and scratching the side of her neck to act all nonchalant. "How come? Not that it's so important..." She trailed off. She smiled again and continued on, feeling mischievous.

"You know he used to like you, right?"

Maya blinked and did a double take. "He did?"

"Maya, he kissed you for gods sake." She exclaimed at her friend, surprised at her oblivious state. Riley always thought of herself as the oblivious goon, but Maya? "How could you be so blind?" But before Riley could say more, she added on. "I mean, I guess he got over it. So.. It's not so important anymore."

Riley watched for a reaction of Maya, and was satisfied when she saw her fidget a little in the seat. "Yeah, it's not."

"Man, he is a good kisser though."

The blonde's eyes curiously met the brunettes. "How'd he um, initiate it?" She wondered out loud, her voice barely a whisper.

Riley's eyes sparkled in more satisfaction. "Well, I had some ice cream on my lip. So he kind of politely leaned in and kissed it away." She fake swooned, glancing down and back at her to concentrate on her non subtle emotions. Riley could see Maya's eyelids slightly twitching as her gaze avoided her own.

"Oh." Maya squeaked out.

"Yeah." Riley casually responded. "Romantic, huh? But I had to end it."

Maya's expression changed. "And why?"

Riley closed her eyes and the corners of her lips turned up more mischievously. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you first, peaches."

<>

"And now, she won't even tell me why she won't go out with you." Maya explained, pacing around Lucas's room. "Like why? Do you think she's keeping something?" She asked, quite repetitively. Lucas was too focused on the crinkle between the girl's brows, noticing how cute it made her look when she was all worked up. Maya turned to him in question and he immediately shook out of his subconscious thoughts.

"Uh, yeah maybe." Lucas said, rubbing the side of his head. "We don't have to keep talking about this. It just works you up."

Maya shrugged, sitting on his bed and nodding in defeat. "Yeah, true. It's been a while since we've actually had a legitimate conversation. I also wanted to say thank you for staying with me the other night. Family life really sucks."

"Tell me about it. I just hope pappy Joe gets better."

"I'm sure he will. I'll give him a call sometime this week." Maya said with a smile growing. "He'll love my jokes."

"He always loves your jokes." Lucas rolled his eyes as he sat cross legged. Maya flipped her hair vainly, presenting herself all high and mighty.

"Lucas!" They heard a shout from downstairs. "I'm going to work a night shift tonight, so I left desert downstairs! Oreos with melted marshmallows." Lucas's mom exclaimed before yelling her goodbye, opening the door and closing it to leave for her job.

"It's been a really long time since she's made that. Thank god. I need sugar in my stomach."

"And chocolate for that matter. Jesus, when was the last time we had that? It seems like forever." Maya wondered out loud, cocking her head in thought. Lucas bit his lip when he remembered and calmly replied,

"Oh. It was the night of eighth grade graduation."

"Oh, right." Maya blushed. "That was a fun day." She was trying to refer to the Oreo goodness Lucas's mother had baked, but it kept resulting back to the biggest thing that happened between the two.

"I think that was my favorite day." Lucas spoke up in a quiet voice. Maya parted her lips slightly, and reached out and set her hand on his shoulder. She didn't really know why, but it just appeared to happen. Maya moved her hand down, feeling the muscle in his arm under her skin and gently caressing with her thumb. She wanted to say something, give him a sign that the night was mutual to her, but the blonde couldn't even speak.

The girl lowered her hand until it began to go near his, pausing a moment before lacing her hands in his own. Mentally gasping, she unlaced them and attempted to stand up-

Yet to be pulled back by her best friend into a passionate kiss. Maya felt her face heat up as she immediately cupped his cheeks with her hands. The boy wrapped his arms around her waist like they agreed when they first began to "fake date". She was sitting back down and very in fact close to the boy, caressing the side of his cheek as he continued, lips moving to her cheeks, nose, temple and neck. It was something they tried avoiding to do with one another; because deep down, Maya and Lucas rightfully knew that once they started this, they probably would have a hard time trying to stop. They both didn't know how much they've been pining for this moment up until it had happened.

Lucas didn't care what happened next at the heat of this very moment; because he finally had gotten what he had wanted, needed since graduation, since he first met her. Since their very first words to each other, Lucas felt the jigsaw puzzle called "world" begin to piece together. He didn't know it directly when it happened, but slowly and thoroughly, tiny miniature pieces were connecting.

And here they were, Lucas and Maya, kissing in his room late at night. He had her pressed up against him, once in a while caressing her waist as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss that they've never shared with anyone else. Sure they've kissed people before, but these were needy, consistent ones. It wasn't due any crush kind of feelings feelings or lustful emotion.

Deep down, they knew it was full of emotion, trust, longing.

Love.

It was as if they've been practicing their whole lives up until this very moment at the age of just sixteen. He gently leaned down and kissed her neck as her arms drew up his back.

And this time, there were no "almosts" or dreams. This was happening and it was only between Maya and Lucas. Their minds were empty but hearts were filled as his hand gently caressed her hair, kissing the side of her face as Maya closed her eyes satisfactorily.

 

But this wasn't simple. It was more complicated than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't throw rocks!  
> ..  
> ow.
> 
> Game changer.  
> -A  
> Ps.  
> Your welcomes  
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mESS

"She called _me!"_ Zay huffed. "Vanessa is all the way in Texas, and she wants to try this distance thing. And if it doesn't work, I'll be back in the friendzone. Yet again. For the last _five years."_ Zay banged the back of his head against his locker, groaning in agony for two reasons: for the girl he can't have and for the pain the locker had on his poor head.

"Is she planning on visiting you?" Farkle replied curiously.

"She's visiting around Christmas time."

"Oh. So that's not much of an issue, it's only November. And plus, it's almost over." He patted his back supportingly as Zay's lip quivered in sadness. As Zay was on the verge of actually crying in school, Riley approached the two. Immediately noticing her presence, Zay sniffed and leaned off of his locker, holding his head high.

"What? Um, Vanessa who?" He attempted at playing cool as Riley chuckled.

"Really curious to meet this person. She must be something special." She said as she took her water bottle out of the pocket of her backpack. "The mysterious _ice cream girl."_ Farkle laughed at this even though it was kind of lame. But it was Riley, so it was an exception.

"Ha-ha." Zay rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Hey, anyone know where Maya and Lucas are?"

"Maybe they decided to hook up." Farkle laughed as Riley nudged him hard in his arm, causing the boy to yelp. Lucas walked down the hall by himself, looking like a hot mess. They all raised their brows at his appearance.

"Did you forget to brush your hair this morning? Did you even sleep last night? Lucas, are you sick my friend?" Zay interrogated, grabbing his wrists in a need to know.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I didn't really get much sleep as you said." Lucas said as his friend released the grip on his arms.

"And why?" Zay wondered, raising a brow mischievously. Lucas rolled his eyes as he yawned.

"Studying for the chem test. Remember? Zay paled as Farkle and Riley stared at him questionably.

"I didn't study. I _didn't study!"_ He cried, slamming his face into the locker.

"Zay, you never actually study for those tests." Riley attempted at comforting, rubbing his shoulder. He huffed against the locker door.

"I'm trying to try this year." Zay mumbled against the cold metal locker.

"Not with those repetitive words you aren't!" She lectured, crossing her arms in disappointment.

The next few moments, Maya walked in with tired eyes, leaning against her locker.

"Were you studying for a test too?" Farkle began as she met his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Chemistry."

"Were you two sharing that study?" Zay smiled mischievously as he was once again elbowed by the brunette. Lucas looked down and blushed in annoyance as Maya awkwardly stepped farther from him, a big gap between them. Riley questionably glanced at Lucas as he ran a hand through his hair. Maya breathed awkwardly through her nose as she murmured a small bye as she hurried to class.

<>

After school, Riley and Lucas were sitting at Topanga's, doing homework silently. Once in a while she'd pause and look at Lucas, but he didn't have a dazed look or anything. Flickering her eyes to his hand, she saw it shaking. And then noticed that his expression was now dazed as he set his pencil down. "Okay, I know you're expecting me to speak."

"Ding ding." She said with artificial enthusiasm. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"We were talking about general things, and then general things escalated to 8th grade graduation, and then we kissed. Many times, and-"

"Okay, maybe not _everything."_ Riley scrunched her nose up in disgust. Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We didn't do that Riley. Jesus, who do you think we are?"

Riley smiled. "A bunch of hormonal teenagers with serious sexual tension."

"Well I wouldn't-" Lucas trailed off, his cheeks reddening as Riley laughed. " _Riley."_

"I'm kidding. I knew it." She stood up with pride and raised her arms up. " _I KNEW IT!"_

"Riley, sit down. People are staring." He tugged her arm down as she began to sit down again.

"Did you guys talk after your little.. Session?" She giggled again as Lucas covered her mouth.

"Enough." He whispered. "But no, we didn't."

Her face fell, filling with confusion. "What do you mean? You didn't tell her how you feel? After all these years?"

"I was going to, but when we finished,-cough-, she looked at me before leaving out my window without saying a word."

"She didn't say anything?" Riley questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "How could she not say anything?" Lucas shrugged hopelessly, leaning back in her chair.

"It's weird. Because normally the girls feel like they're the ones kind of taking advantage of. But to me, it didn't feel like lust. There were definitely visible strings. There's no explanation to why I did it. And if I were to tell her the truth, I'd tell her that I love her." Lucas explained, scratching the back of his neck. Riley stood up again, raising her hands in the air. He immediately noticed her instinct, and covered her mouth before she could speak. "Riles, stay quiet. And keep this conversation a secret.

Riley sighed and nodded as he uncovered her mouth. "How do you expect me to do that when you two are so far up your asses that you can't figure out your own feelings for each other?" Lucas blinked at her profanity, surprised she even knew how to curse.

"Maya is more complicated than that. You should know that, you've been talking to her!" Lucas argued back. Riley rolled her eyes and stayed silent. "Especially since she dated Josh, she doesn't know how to trust anymore."

"How long were they going out?" Riley looked up curiously. "Josh never told me about this."

"Wait-how do you know Josh?" Lucas asked. She chuckled and flickered her eyebrows up.

"Small world. He's my uncle."

Lucas worriedly glanced back at the brunette. "Man, if he didn't tell you about their relationship.." He trailed off as he cleared his throat. Riley arched her brow up in intrigue.

"Maya told me he cheated on her with another person."

"Yeah, a lot of persons." She winced at his comment, feeling a surge of anger fly through her veins. She was going to kill Josh for hurting her friend.

"Did Maya know them?" Riley asked, which made Lucas concerned.

"No." He shook his head. "She didn't know them."

Riley gaped slightly, and without a word, she closed her mouth and shook her head. "You wouldn't hurt her. Show her that, Lucas. You've known each other for _years._ There's not a doubt in my mind that Maya likes you." She added, crossing her arms. "Now, go to her."

<>

Maya sat up in her bed against the frame drawing in her art book, feeling her hand brush against the new cold paper and hearing the sound of her gliding pencil as it twirled across the paper, once in a while shading in certain parts of it. Sighing, she slumped down more, feeling the warmth of her pillow under her. After a while, she took a break and gazed at the wall, closing her eyes distressingly. The blonde felt as if two giant weights were resting on her shoulders as she leaned her head back more.

Katie walked upstairs and met Maya's sad eyes almost immediately. Setting her hands on her hips, she shook her head. "When are you going to talk to him?" She began as the girl stayed silent, breathing in her sorrows. "Maya, enough of this silence. I'm not talking to a wall."

"Mom, if you don't mind, I rather drown my sadness in this ice cream and ask myself repeatedly _why_ and _how_ I could manage to screw up my own friendship." Maya stared straight ahead, feeling tears slowly well up in her eyes.

"Maya, it looks like you've improved it somehow." She gestured to the mark on her neck, which Maya immediately covered with her hand as her face reddened. "Maybe you should-"

"Mom, you know I can't. I couldn't." Maya said as she wiped a rolling tear. "You know what happened with Josh. After the restraining order, I-"

"I'm sorry." Katie said as she came over to her daughter, sitting next to her as she wrapped an arm around Maya. "You know it wouldn't be like that. You _know_ him. He would never."

Maya wiped a tear away from her cheek as she took a breath, shaking her head slowly. "I know." She looked up at her mother. "I'm scared."

There was a knock at her window, and both turned their attention to the boy. Maya immediately turned her face and wiped her cheeks to show she was never crying.

"Are you going to tell him why-"

"Never." Maya fiercely responded, shaking her head. "I can't ever tell him that." She wiped her cheeks again and sniffled as the blonde stood up from her bed. "Goodnight mom."

Her mom hesitated before speaking. "Goodnight, baby girl." She kissed Maya's forehead as she turned and walked out of her room. Maya unlocked her window and pulled, letting Lucas enter the room.

"You finally started locking your window?" He began as he walked inside. Maya nodded as she sat back on her bed, pushing her drawing aside.

"It's probably for the best. Don't want the wrong people coming in." She said in a quiet response, scratching her arm. Lucas confusingly looked at the window, but shook his head a moment later in understanding. He sat down at the corner of the bed, his gaze on her sheets. "We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Maya replied dumbly, crossing her arms as she pretended to be oblivious.

"Maya, don't do this."

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about Lucas. I'm just fine. So there's nothing to-" he leaned over but Maya immediately drew away from him. Why are you doing this?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Because I don't want to pretend anymore."

Maya's brows knitted into a V as she sighed. "Lucas, you're confused. You're vulnerable because Riley broke up with-"

"I've tried being with you once before, and I know you weren't ready then." He moved closer to her again. "I know you do want me. I can see it, and I can feel it." She furrowed her brows, attempting to be skeptical about his feelings.

"First of all Lucas, in 8th grade I didn't _like you_." Lie. "And now we're juniors, and you like Riley. You _told_ me you liked her, and you wanted to go out of your way to go out with her by including me in the plan." Maya exclaimed with eyes of anger. "So I don't get how you can like her and then all of a sudden have whatever these feelings are for me. Stop playing with my emotions, Lucas." Maya snapped as she stood up from her bed and away from Lucas. "This can't happen. We can't happen."

"But that was _then_ Maya. He said as he got up. "I-"

"No. I don't believe it. Are you really willing to waste all of our friendship?" She spoke, almost to herself as she stared out her window, avoiding him completely. Maya closed her eyes, agitated at the situation.

He turned her around, holding her by her shoulders. Maya breathed hard staggered breaths as her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes again. "Anything we would have wouldn't be a waste." She felt weak at the knees, and wanted to wrap her arms around him, telling him to just hold her. But Maya felt her hands clench, and her memories flood into her brain of what had happened with Josh.

"You _broke_ our rules. You can't do any of this unless it's for Riley." Maya said, shaking out of his grip.

"And you keep making excuses." Lucas snapped back. "Why do you keep holding back?"

"Because," she searched for an excuse. "because you don't even know your feelings! I don't want you _."_ She cried, pushing him away. "Lucas, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go."

"Maya-"

"Go." She said in a smaller voice, wiping fallen tears from her eyes. He stared back at her with an almost cold expression, and climbed out of her window, leaving the girl drowning in her sorrows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••••  
> Uh oh ;(  
> -A


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Warning, mature due to attempted rape. Skip the italics if you don't feel comfortable reading this part. xxx]

_[end of Freshman year]_

_"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone. I don't take cheaters back, you know." Maya folded her arms angrily as Josh suddenly came through her window. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his normal casual one, it was slanted, almost drunkenly._

_"Hi Maya." Josh greeted, his words half slurred. She shook her head disappointingly, and sighed._

_"Josh, go home. There's no use of you being here." She pointed toward her window. "You're drunk. You won't even remember this in the morning."_

_"Maya, I still,-hiccup-love you." He said as he stumbled closer to her. Josh wrapped his arms around her, leaning in for a kiss. Maya furrowed her brows and leaned away from it, taking his arms off of her._

_"Josh, I said go home." She replied a little louder. Josh pressed his lips in a firm line as his brows furrowed._

_"Don't tell me what to do." Josh spoke in a darker tone which Maya had never heard before. She nervously stepped back, but kept a brave face on._

_"Go. Home." Maya repeated assertively, biting the inside of her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow when you're sober, if that makes you feel any better." And just as she finished saying that, Josh grabbed her arm. Maya winced at the reaction, and spoke through her teeth. "Let me go."_

_Maya struggled to get out of his grip. "Josh seriously, your grip is hurting me." He didn't listen, but pushed her against her wall, keeping her pinned as his hands went from her arms to her jeans. "Get off!" She fought against him as he tried to unbutton her pants. "Josh, get_ off _of me!" She cried, Josh slapping her across the face the next moment. Maya fell onto the ground, struggling as she felt her buttons becoming undone. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she kept pushing him away._

_As she kept on pushing him and frantically kicking anywhere she could reach, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Josh began to slide his hands up her upper thigh, the girl yelping as she let out a loud scream, squirming even more than before. Her door flew open, revealing to be her mother, her eyes fierce and bulged out._

_"Maya!" She screamed, and immediately ran over and managed to pull Josh off of her. "Get the hell off of my daughter, you jackass!" Katie angrily yelled, punching Josh square in the face as Maya scrambled off of the floor. "Maya, call the police."_

_Maya reached for her phone, her legs aching from the amount of pressure and the repetitive times Josh sunk his nails into them, crying as she called the police._

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" She heard the police say into her ear, almost sounding like a distant echo. The blonde closed her eyes as she took deep steady breaths, feeling the room spinning all around her between the sounds of her mother's screaming and the police's voice in her ear._

_< >_

"I know she she said she needed some space, but it's been a whole week." Farkle said in a quiet voice to his friends. Riley shrugged and sighed depressingly.

"She won't even answer my text messages." She shook her head, the three of them looking over at Lucas who seemed pretty quiet. He looked at each of them and held his hands up helplessly.

"This can't just be my fault. Riley, you even told me to go to her." He said as Zay and Farkle looked at her with annoyance. She exhaled and bit her lip in thought.

"You listened to me! She said after searching for an excuse. Zay and Farkle looked back at Lucas again.

"Listen, I-..." He trailed off as they all watched Maya walk down the hallway wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans. Flickering her eyes up for a second, there was utter sadness in her eyes. She stopped walking in the direction of all of them, spun around, and walked the other way before Riley could say anything.

"So she's avoiding us because Lucas made her upset? This is ridiculous."

"No." Lucas shook his head as his gaze lingered on her. "This is something deeper than that."

"How can you tell?" Farkle wondered. Lucas pressed his lips in a thin line before speaking again.

"It had to take way more than just some feelings to drive her away this much." He told the rest of the group. "I just know it."

<>

Maya walked through the hallways before lunch, stopping at her locker and twisting the lock to open it. Before she spun it to the last number, someone tugged her arm from behind, dragging her all the way to the janitor's closet. She groaned and Riley let go of her arm once she closed the door. "Hi Riley."

"What is up with you? 'Hi Riley?' That's way too normal for my liking." She tried to quip, but Maya stayed silent as Riley gave her a concerned look the next moment. "Something is bothering you. Is it about Lucas?"

Maya waited a few moments, her face hinting some distress in it. Her eyes began to slowly fill up with tears. "No." She answered in a small voice. Riley searched her face for any answers, but sighed when she couldn't find anything.

"You know you could tell me." Riley added in a delicate tone. "We're getting to be close friends, right?" Maya's lips quivered as she avoided her eyes. "Maya?"

Her shoulders began to tremble as she kept her head down, breaking down into an uncontrollable sob as Riley gaped in surprise, immediately wrapping her arms around her friend. Maya let her tears fall on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Riley. "Maya, what happened?" She mumbled more to herself, not expecting the blonde to answer promptly. She sniffed as her hands lightly shook from the amount of sadness built up in her.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice, pulling away from Riley, wiping her tears away. Riley's concerned look deepened as the brunette rested her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I'm a bad friend, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you all, I've messed up so much." She said, the corners of her lips turning down again as her lips quivered, sniffling as Maya closed her eyes. Riley shook her head and rubbed her friend's shoulders comfortingly.

"Maya, you didn't mess up at all. You're an amazing person and friend, how could you say that?" Riley said as tears filled her own eyes. "All of your intentions are good."

"I couldn't even follow one freaking plan and I fell in love with my own best friend, who also is mixed up with his own feelings. And every relationship I've had slipped through my hands." She spoke through small sobs. "My father, my ex boyfriend, and now Lucas." Maya covered her face as her last sentence moved into a whisper. "I've done everyone wrong." Riley pulled her into another hug, caressing her back as she shook her head.

"Maya, you don't mess up. The people who gave up on you have messed up. Those people that have done you wrong are not worthy to have you in their lives." She spoke on Maya's shoulder, closing her eyes calmly. "Maya, you can't control who you fall in love with. I'm not even surprised you did anyway. In your case, it's hard to _not_ fall in love with him. He'd feel so praised to have you in a different light." Riley pulled away, caressing a strand of Maya's hair back. "To have one that never wants to let you down, and cares with every will in her heart." Maya managed to smile, wiping her eyes as Riley reassured her. "I'm sure Lucas has been waiting for this."

"He can't be. He's confused with-"

"I'm almost certain he is." Riley answered for her, nodding. "I may not have known him as long as you have, but I know someone in love when I see them." Maya blushed as she glanced down.

"Riley.." She began as her eyes stayed on the ground, her tone growing serious. "I have to tell you something. It's about Josh." Riley raised her brows in curiosity and slight worry.

"That doesn't sound so good."

"That's because it isn't." Maya agreed as they both sat on the floor. "Lunch is probably 42 minutes long, so this story will probably last most of this period." Riley nodded understandably as Maya took a breath, and began to tell the story.

<>

After school, Riley was doing her homework at home, laying against her bed as she circled one of the choices on her worksheet. After everything Maya told her, she was definitely _not_ going to call or talk to her uncle for a while. Her phone blared music out of her pocket, so she took it out to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hi Riles. Did you talk to Maya?"_

Riley hesitated before responding. "Yeah."

_"What did she tell you?"_

She swallowed her guilt before speaking again. "She's just been mourning about her dad ever since that incident."

 _"Oh."_ Riley could hear him sigh through the phone. _"Normally, she talks to me about that. I wonder why she isn't."_

"Yeah, I wonder why she isn't either." Riley's eyes flickered nervously around her room. "I don't know."

_"Well... Thanks for letting me know, Riley."_

"Your welcome Lucas." Riley said, and clicked her phone button to hang up as she threw her phone down beside her in distress. It was hard to lie to her friends, because that was something that Riley never normally did. Thank god Maya gave her that cover story.

<>

-LATER ON-

Lucas figured that he probably not go to Maya's house. When she was in moods like these, she didn't want to be bothered and Lucas understood that. Still, he decided to contact her somehow to tell her know that she was on his mind.

"Hey, your phone must be off." He said after the voicemail recorder beeped. "I just wanted to ask how you were doing.. And that I know you've been ignoring me for personal reasons of your own, I guess. I just really wish you'd open up to me on why. The last time we hadn't spoken for a week was," Lucas paused, and chuckled. "Was when we were 13 and we were playing truth or dare with Farkle and Zay? Well they dared me to kiss you on the cheek, but you didn't know. And I couldn't do it. And that's when I alternated kissing you on the cheek, to taking some frosting from the cupcakes we made, and smeared it on your face. You got _so_ mad at me." Lucas smiled a little, his heart warming at the old memory. "And we didn't talk for a week. That week really sucked because it was pretty lonely. I didn't have my best friend by my side." He added, the small smile breaking as his voice faded out.

He set his phone down as he pressed the microphone to speaker. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you're as sad as I am considering the fact that we aren't speaking, and speaking about certain things we _should_ be _speaking_ about." Way to get your point across in so many words, Lucas.

He trailed off, lacking other things to say. "Well, goodnight, Maya. And just so you know, I lo-" Before he could finish his last sentence, the voicemail beeped again, noting that Lucas had exceeded his limit for talking into one voicemail. It was sent, so he clicked end; setting his phone down on his nightstand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------
> 
> oh man this is so sad
> 
> this is a really emotional chapter
> 
> my heart kinda sunk
> 
> -A


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a mess but its a masquerade ball

A couple of days past, and everyone was tired as hell and needed a break from the obvious situation. Maya had listened to his voicemail alright, she listened to it while wiping tears away from her face until the bags beneath her eyes grew puffy. She understood the exact pain Lucas must've been going through. Yeah they both knew their feelings for each other were strong at this point, but there's no worse pain than an ache from a best friend who won't even talk to you due to a conflict of some sort.

Lucas walked into the hallway, and Zay grabbed his arm when they met eyes. "Lucas, my man."

"What's up?" He asked, kind of solemnly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Did you see Maya yet? Have you spoken to her?"

He shook his head in response. "No, sorry dude. But listen-" he unzipped his backpack as Riley and Farkle joined the very amusing two. "We need to go to this. " Zay held up an invitation in front of Lucas's face. Farkle did a double take as his eyes met the paper.

"Does that say what I think it says?" He asked in sudden disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way." Zay smiled smugly, crossing his arms. "It's her seventeenth birthday, and Missy wants everything to be perfect and to work out in her favor." Lucas curiously read some of the beginning information, and glanced back up at the boy.

"When is it?" He asked as Riley stood next to him, looking at the invite.

"... In two days?" Zay answered insecurely, knowing they'd get pretty annoyed. Riley's eyes widened in surprise as Lucas shook his head.

"Thanks for letting us know in advance, Zay." Lucas sighed, folding his arms. Zay pouted like a little boy and gave his friend sad baby eyes.

"Next time I will probably know better. We grow older with each memory, you know." He alternated, winking playfully at Riley and then at Maya, who is now staring at all of them and is turning her direction to her first period class. Lucas sighed hopelessly and bowed his head in disappointment. Zay noticed this and pressed his lips tightly together, feeling for his friend.

"I'm sorry, man." He went into his backpack and pulled out an invitation. Lucas took it willingly and stared down at the information. He arched a brow up in slight confusion.

"It's masquerade themed?" He asked his friend, already knowing the answer. Zay shrugged but nodded his head.

"Yeah. Odd, right?" He scratched the back of his neck. Lucas eyed him suspiciously, which turned quizzical when he put it in his bag.

"So I'll be there quarter to eight I guess. Why'd she invite us? She doesn't even like us." Lucas pressed his questions further. Riley reddened and stared down as Zay searched for an answer. Before he could speak,-

"Because my parents made me invite some of you losers in the grade, that's why." Missy interrupted, rolling her eyes. "They think it'll save my rep." She flipped her hair to the front, spilling over her chest. She smiled and walked over to him, saying in a smaller voice, "Plus, you're not all so loserish anymore. I'll see you tonight." Missy purred, and then turned away as she walked to class. Lucas stood for a moment, staring until he broke out of it with a snap of Farkle's fingers.

"Stop lusting. Your hormones seem to be everywhere since you fell for Maya." Riley rolled her eyes. "Missy is not the girl to be fantasizing about right now."

"You're right. Wait-is Maya going to this party?" He asked them all. They all stared back in hesitation to speak.

"She can't." Riley blurted. Zay stared at her from the corner of his eye. "She has to babysit my brother tonight, Auggie. She offered anyway; considering the fact that I'm going too." She smiled as Farkle mentally sighed in relief.

"Maya and babysitting? Hopefully she has enough patience for Auggie. That girl has zero patience." Lucas arched a brow up skeptically. Riley's eyes slightly widened as she nervously smiled.

"Well she said she'd go easy on him. Especially for me." She nodded reassuringly. He nodded along slowly, still partially skeptical from her uneasy expression. "Just, please go. We want you to have a good time."

He thought for a moment as his friends stared at him, awaiting his answer. Sighing, Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Why not. I guess I deserve a good time."

* * *

Maya adjusted the white mask on her face as she stared down, refusing to look at herself in the mirror. It was always odd for Maya; not staring in the mirror. If she did, she wouldn't ever stare too long. She found it to be selfish. "Are you sure I should go to this thing tonight? I didn't know parties were your scene, Riles." She turned around curiously at her friend, resting her hand on her hip.

"They are when they're masquerade! I get to dress up and be whatever I desire; as an animal preferably." She responded calmly. Maya gave her an odd look, but Riley only smiled at her friend's intrigued expression.

"Sometimes I think you're gonna be normal, but then.." Maya trailed off as her friend continued to listen. "You surprise me, Matthews." corners of her mouth lifted as she spun around to meet her reflection, her eyes dilating for a split second. Her eyes immediately reverted to the ground again.

"No, Maya. Don't look down." Riley stood up from Maya's bed, walking next to the girl. "Look at yourself." She spoke in a quieter voice. Maya bit down on her bottom lip, gathering her courage together before glancing up. The girl looked absolutely stunning; dressed in a small white lacy dress and her favorite lucky silver heels. She smiled at her stunned expression. "Here, take off your mask. I'll do your touch ups." And then softly, the blonde took off her mask. Glitter lied upon her lids, along with an even line of black eyeliner. Her lips were glossed with a gentle golden-pink tint. Maya smiled as she closed her eyes; Riley then fixing the powder on her face. She felt famous.

"We're going to be princesses." Riley cheerfully remarked as Maya lightly chuckled.

Maya's eyes remained closed as Riley made swift marks with a brush on her cheeks, blending in the blush so it evened up with the rest of her face. "Wouldn't say that, but whatever makes you happy is okay with me." This made the brunette's smile grow bigger as they continued to talk. Riley's phone beeped twice, due to a text message alert. Her eyes averted to the cellphone that sat on Maya's desk, and quickly turned back to her attention. "Who was it?" the blonde murmured, tilting her head up so Riley could continue.

"Oh, it was Lucas." Riley awkwardly replied, feeling the air tense up. Maya raised her plucked brows for a second, but breathed in steadily which relieved the brunette.

"What do you think he said?" Maya piped up after saying silent for a couple of uncomfortable moments. Riley shrugged as Maya opened her eyes, staring at her reflection again before looking back at her friend. Riley leaned into the mirror and applied her cherry red lipstick, giving her lips a small smack before covering the lipstick with it's top.

"Probably about the homework. Nothing really that special." Riley shut down, taking her phone in her hands and reading the text.

hey, Riles. Should i be early or a couple of minutes late? Clearly i don't go to parties enough.

She responded casually, trying to drag the odd suspicion off of her.

a couple of minutes after. We will be there soon.

The girl locked her phone as she stood up and admired her dress, how elegant and formal the small gems looped around her red and black dress. Yep, you guessed it. Riley Matthews is a ladybug. And god knows why.

Maya made a choice into becoming a type of bird. So she became a dove with a lot of luck.

"Oh." Maya said in a small voice, adjusting the curls in her strawberry blonde hair. "Cool..." She said, more to herself. Clearing her throat, she asked, "How is Lucas anyway?"

"Missing you. In love with you-" Riley began erupting into small giggles as Maya rolled her eyes, nudging her arm.

"Enough enough." Maya said, her smile slowly fading off of her face. "I do miss him, Riley." she began to be honest, and Riley wanted more than for the girl to tell her some things; to tell her everything.

"Then why are you pushing away?" Riley stared at her with concerned eyes. "You accepted that he's not Josh, he wouldn't hurt-

"I'm scared, Riley." Maya interrupted, blurting out loudly.

"You? The Maya Hart is afraid?" Riley quipped as the girl sat down in her chair.

Maya shrugged helplessly, and stared outside her window. "I think falling in love is scary for a lot of people. Including ones who are very emotionally guarded."

Riley thought for a moment. "Like you."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, like me."

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. We're going to have a great time." Riley linked arms with Maya, lifting her chin high. "Nothing will ruin our night." But little did Maya know that some scheme was erupting with her own friends. She smiled, but not too much to even show signs of happiness. Truth is, she wasn't exactly fully content because of the long lasting feud with, well,

him.

"If you say so." Maya hesitated before speaking again as they walked down her apartment stairs.

* * *

The two walked into the big place, gently placing their masks on as the lights shined throughout the room. "Interesting set up." Maya manage to exclaim over the blaring music. Riley raised her arms up and let out a "WHOO!" before running into the crowd. "Riley? A party girl?" She questioned to herself for a second. "Interesting." Before walking over to the other side of the room near the tables. Her eyes spotted Zay and Farkle immediately as a relieved expression painted the girls face.

"Thank god you guys are here." But then she froze in alarm. "Wait.. Lucas isn't here, is he?" Her heart began to sink into her chest. They both shared a look before turning to her.

"No he isn't. Missy didn't invite him." Farkle blurted before Zay could spit out some stupid excuse. Maya cocked her head to the side, resting a hand on her hip.

"But invited you two geniuses?" She couldn't help but chuckle at her own comment, picturing Missy struggling to ask and even dare to hand the two an invitation. It's not like she thought Farkle and Zay were uncool, it's just that Missy and her group of friends were on completely different planets. It was odd enough when she asked Maya herself. "That's weird."

"I know right? It so is." Zay added, twiddling his thumbs. Farkle slapped his hand, and the boy winced. Maya arched a brow up higher and crossed her arms this time.

"You guys are weird." She smiled as the boys sighed in relief, the girl oblivious to their actions. "I've missed you."

Farkle showed a look of concern. "Then why not make up with Lucas then?"

She exhaled through her nose as her gaze remained on her friend's. It wasn't as simple.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS DANCING?" Riley shouted, interrupting their conversation as she moved her arms as if doing the mambo. Maya laughed at the girl, shaking her head.

"I don't dance!" Maya replied. Riley frowned and immediately took her friend's hand, pulling her into the crowd, Farkle and Zay hearing a distant grown. Oh, Maya.

A few seconds later, Lucas arrived, immediately spotting his friends as he walked over. He was wearing a suit, and wore a Greek-god mask like a traditional boy would. Zay smirked at the boy's formalish appearance. "Nice mask."

Lucas rolled his eyes as they scooted over so he could sit. "You guys definitely made sure Maya isn't coming right?"

Farkle felt his heart beat increase nervously. "Of course! Maya would never leave Auggie." Lucas nodded understandably, bowing his head down the next moment.

"This is pretty hard, you know?" Lucas glanced up at the two again. "I just can't stop thinking about her. It's so hard. What is it when they're the first and last thing on your mind when you first wake up and go to sleep? Or when you take notice of their expressions and actions? When you feel they're your everything?" He said quieter, almost speaking to himself. "Right, it probably sounds all gay and emo. But I'm being serious. It's my actual emotions right now. But it's only a crush, right?"

Farkle shook his head slowly, furrowing his brows as he parted his lips. "Lucas, I don't think it's a crush."

"Then what the _hell_ is it?" He asked over the loud music.

"It's love, man!" Zay's eyes widened as Lucas shockingly sat back in his seat.

"So it is true." He quietly said to himself. His friends couldn't hear his last statement, but sympathetically stared at him.

* * *

"I think someone spiked this punch." Riley slurred as she unsteadily walked over to Maya. She raised her brows and nodded.

"You just realized that sunshine?" Maya smiled as the girl drunkenly giggled, clinging onto her. "Girl can't handle her liquor." She mumbled under her breath. "Thank god I only had one cup of that punch."

She smiled sweetly as she walked to another side of the room, leaving Maya in the corner, still wearing her mask. The music lowered a little bit, and people were half slow dancing-half crazy dancing. Turning around, the blonde walked over to the food and punch table. She took out a plate and placed it on the table as the girl began to treat herself with food. Maya paused for the next moment, stopping for a second as a certain smell passed her nose. It was some kind of form of cologne.

"Josh, get off of me!" Maya struggled as she slapped his hands away.

The girl blinked as she immediately placed her hands on the table to prevent from falling down. She made a small mental note to never drink tequila ever. Bowing her head to calm her brain and her raging beating heart, Maya took small breaths.

"How come you're not dancing?" Maya heard a voice from the other side of her. Interrupting her thoughts, her Deja vù was forgotten which actually relieved the girl on the down low. Slowly turning her head, the room slightly tilted. She chuckled nervously at the silliness of her vision, and shrugged.

"I don't dance." Maya remarked, crossing her arms. "Have you had the punch?"

"About two cups, ma'am." The boy smiled, taking a swig from the remains of the red cup. "Now three."

"Careful. It's spiked as hell." She smiled as her eyes averted to the bowl. "What even is in there, tequila?"

"Right you are." He hiccuped as he leaned against the all next to her. "The room is spinning. Do you want to spin with me?"

Maya laughed and tilted her head back. "Is that your way of asking me to dance?"

"Uh.." The boy wondered. "I think so."

"Alright stranger. I'll spin with you." She giggled as she held her hand out, as if a princess was waiting on her prince. He took the stranger's hand as they walked over to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt an odd sense of familiarity. But then he assumed it was the alcohol playing tricks on him. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly furrowed her brows. "Do I know you?" She whispered in his ear. He half smiled and stared back at the mask-covered girl before him.

"You don't have to. It's your choice." They began to dance, swaying to the music and once in a while stepping forward and back. "You seem like an expert."

"I've got the world spinning with me on this. I don't really know what I'm doing." Maya smiled as he began to twirl her. She willingly initiated, twirling around and meeting him back again, biting her lip. "You're an interesting person. Quite experienced in dancing." He smiled at the girl he didn't know-or was too drunken to know at the moment. "But again, do I know you?"

The boy shook his head unknowingly. Maya shrugged and pulled him closer to her. The boy noticed the action and looked into the girl's eyes. "You're... I do know you." She cut him off before he could say anything more, pressing her lips to his. The girl was warm and soft and felt familiar-

Wait.

He gently leaned out and observed the girl once more, feeling himself sober up. Maya questionably looked back, wondering why he had stopped. Cautiously and slowly, he lifted the mask from her face, revealing to be no other than Maya Hart herself. "Maya?"

Furrowing her brows, she lifted his mask. "Lucas?" She suddenly exclaimed. "What the hell? Why are you here?" Maya touched her lips and backed up so they had space between them. The room kept spinning as the girl placed a hand on her forehead. "Woah." She murmured to herself, bowing her head slightly as Lucas immediately took notice of this.

"Maya, are you alright?" He immediately caught her before she could stumble back anymore. The girl couldn't really speak at the moment, for everything around her was loud and out of place. The music-which was blaring quite loudly-, grew louder in her formerly sober ears. Maya parted her lips to speak, but a small squeak came out as her eyes closed. Farkle, who was sitting and watching from afar, immediately ran over when she saw her knees begin to weaken.

"Maya!" He called out as he caught her just in time. Maya blinked once, twice, three times, but the room was still blurry, and everyone's voice came out into an echo. Lucas looked at her, utterly concerned and confused and feeling twenty emotions at just one time.

"I think I need to-to sit down." Maya tried finding the words, hearing her voice echo as well. Farkle bit his lip nervously, exchanging glances with a very confused Lucas as if to say a small sorry before carrying her to the back room where the blonde could breathe.

"What the hell just-" Lucas was about to question, until someone grabbed his arm as well.

* * *

Maya closed her eyes as her breathing returned to normal, pursing her lips together as Farkle held a ice pack to the side of her face. "Are you better now?" Farkle cooed slowly, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. She waited a few seconds to reassure herself, and then nodded as he removed the ice pack from her.

"Don't, don't drink the punch." Maya murmured which almost made Farkle laugh at her expression. "Why the hell was Lucas here, Farkle?" Her playful stare turned cold and serious, which frightened Farkle.

"Maybe it's a, a coinciden-"

"Cut the crap. I know you better." Maya spoke up with a small glare covering her face. Farkle sighed and bowed his head down with slight shame.

"Maya, you need to understand that Lucas is in love with you." He shook his head at his close friend. Maya opened her lips to respond, but closed it in defeat. "Don't you love him back?"

She stared at the floor, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes again as the blonde took steady breaths. After a few moments of silence and Farkle awkwardly waiting for an answer, the girl glanced back up at him.

"I'm unconditionally, hopelessly in love with him, Farkle." Maya said in a soft voice. "And I've hated every moment of it." Farkle furrowed his brows in confusion, waiting for her elaboration. She sniffed, holding back her tears as her glance fell onto the wall across from them. "He was the one person that I hadn't screwed things up with. You know, I became really unstable in the eighth grade when my dad left. And I could always fall back on Lucas as a friend and I was endlessly telling him everything." Maya gathered her words together, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "And I even knew then that I was probably falling in love with him. So to immediately distract myself, I met Josh Matthews. And he made me feel nice for the time being, but sometimes nice goes away. Hope gets replaced with utter disappointment and excruciating emotions."

Farkle gulped and began to speak up again. "What about now?" Maya met his eyes questionably. "Did you fall back in love with him?"

"Sometimes pretending is difficult when you have to keep reminding yourself it's not real." She replied sullenly. "And at the beginning of the year, I was over him. Like, really done with the whole thing. And the stupid plan was made, and-" She covered her face, knowing herself too well to realize her ugly cry was about to happen.

"The feelings are mutual Maya. What's holding you back now?"

Maya sniffed again, her gaze remaining on the questioning boy.

* * *

"You lied to me, Riley. You actually looked me in the eye and-" Riley cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"You had to see each other again, you had to-"

"I had to what?"

Riley tightened her lips and shrugged hopelessly at the teenage boy. "Just to remind yourselves of how you really feel."

"You think _seeing_ each other will make the hurt go away?" Lucas glared at the brunette who loosened the grip on his arm.

"I thought it could maybe persuade you to tell her how you feel!" She exclaimed. "You've failed endless times to tell her that you love her."

He stayed silent for a moment. "I can barely get the words out of my mouth when I see her. She's mesmerizing." Riley rolled her eyes at his lovesick puppy expression.

"Then practice?" The brunette simply said. Lucas furrowed his brows, doing a double take.

"Practice?"

"Yeah. Pretend I'm Maya." Riley added, nodding confidently.

"This is dumb, why should-"

"Just do it!" Riley urged, rolling her eyes. "Or else you're never going to say the words out loud." Lucas huffed and stood up straighter was Riley waited. "Well?"

"Uhm..." He began awkwardly. "Maya, uhh.."

Little did he know that at this time, Maya was walking down the hallway to finally tell Lucas. She was tired of not being happy, and wanted her best friend more than ever. She was determined to tell him how she felt. With a smile, she was about to enter the room when the blonde saw the two standing across from each other. Almost gasping, Maya leaned against the wall near the door, listening.

"You're beautiful, you're sweet, and I could trust you with anything. And," he paused as Maya's heart began to break. "And I'm in love with you."

Maya closed her eyes, not noticing that a small gasped escaped her. The room she was hiding from immediately went to silent and the blonde widened her eyes, figuring that she might've been exposed at this very moment. She gently walked in front of it and exhaled as if a breath had been sucked out of her.

Riley and Lucas immediately stared at her in surprise. "Maya, this isn't-"

The girl shook her head and immediately stormed away, throwing her mask on the floor as she opened the doors of the party, walking down the stairs in a rush to her car. Lucas ran after her, feeling his muscles tense up in frustration.

"Maya, just wait!" He called as Maya reached the last step. Standing still, she took a breath before turning around and glaring at him.

"Listen Lucas. I can't do this. We're just friends." Maya yelled from across, feeling some tears slide down her cheeks. "That's all that we are. And clearly you clearly showed who you like-and I'm happy for you! She's yours now. That's all that matters." She sniffed and wiped some tears off her face. "Just stop. I can't."

"Maya are you crazy?" He took more steps down as she backed off. "You really think Riley could've done something like that?"

Maya thought for a moment. "No, but lately, it's probably something you would. Or what you just did rather." She clenched her fists tightly. "See? This is why I can't be with you. This is exactly why." She stormed off, a part of her dress lightly flailing in the wind.

Lucas covered his face in his hands in frustration as Riley popped out of the doors behind him. "Lucas?"

"Riley, I'm just going to go home, okay?" He spoke, avoiding her glance. He took his car keys out of his pockets and started for his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plan #2 failed. I don't think I'm dragging this too far, am I? IM LEGIT TRYNA MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS OK LIKE MAYA AND LUCAS ARE COMPLICATED BC MAYA HAS A HABIT OF STEPPING BACK and habits are hard to kill. This isn't some "oh ok I realize that maybe stepping back is bad" this is more like I GOTTA BREAK THIS GIRL SO SHE CAN UNDERSTAND I LOVE HER JFCJSOSNWQKKWKKWS  
> like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid. Comment below ya feelings.
> 
> -A


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D don't kill me... but last chapter until EPILOGUE!!

It was quiet for the rest of the remaining week. The two were both unintentionally checking their cellphones for any source of contact from one another. To see if anyone was going to text or leave any voice mails, but nothing was said. It was just quiet.

And it seemed to piss Riley Matthews off the most. The girl who was always cheerful, always bubbly in the morning, began to frown. And if that girl started frowning, you know very well that something is definitely out of place wrong. She watched as the two walked past each other like strangers in the hallway, and felt her blood boil with frustration.

At one point, she screamed, "what the hell is wrong with you two?" In the hallway. This caused a couple of people to stare at her like she had two heads, and for Maya and Lucas to exchange looks, and run away from each other. Riley grumbled and banged the back of her head against the locker, muttering an "ow" the next moment.

So on this wonderful wonderful day, Riley came in with another sad empty look in her eyes. Zay and Farkle both widened their eyes and approached her before she could stop in front of them.

"Riley, are you feeling alright?" Zay asked with an incredulous tone. Farkle stepped forward and lifted the corners of her mouth with his fingers, trying to make her smile. Gently, the boy let go and unfortunately like Maya's previous grades, it dropped.

"Where's my smiley Riley?" Farkle pouted as the girl stuck out her bottom lip for more exaggeration.

"She's gone. Now it's pouty Riley." She began to slide down her locker, but both boys helped her stay up and secure her.

"This must be really serious if we're losing you." Zay commented, his eyes meeting Farkle's worriedly. She gripped a strap on her backpack and groaned as the two began to walk from different directions in the hallway.

"Are you serious?" She whined, stomping her foot. "They won't even walk in together anymore.

"We have to do something else about this. Now it's just ridiculous." Farkle furrowed his brows. Zay paused for a moment, his thinking face on. Riley looked at him in surprise.

"Our other plan just failed. How do you have another idea?"

"Do you have an idea?" Farkle asked, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"This better be a good one. And maybe a better one then operation MRLY?" Both boys whipped around to meet her gaze in surprise. Riley let out a chuckle. "Yes. Maya told me after I informed her that I knew about some peculiar plan someone made. Clever name, by the way."

Farkle shrugged. "Fair enough."

"HMAL." Zay exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?" Both Riley and Farkle said at the same time.

Zay rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Operation Handcuff Maya and Lucas. Duh."

"Where are you going to get a bunch of handcuffs-" right then and there, Zay pulled a pair out of his backpack. "And.. Why is that in there?"

Zay smiled sheepishly. "Well, I am the school prankster. Always gotta have the equipment." The two continued to stare curiously at the boy. "What? Would you like me to use the whoopee-cushion? I don't think that'd get us far."

"Oh Zay." Riley patted his back with sarcastic sympathy. "What would we do without you?"

* * *

During History, Maya and Lucas were sitting next to each other-curse the assigned seating chart!- and were both looking down at their papers, bubbling in certain answers. Riley's eyes slowly met Zay's, who was sitting behind the both of them. It was a little different this year in terms of the seating. Instead of the rows, it was a big desk for two people to sit in pairs.

Lucas glanced up for a second as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye, almost having to do a double take. He almost swore he saw the masquerade mask on the girl- and how beautiful it made her look last night.

Zay quietly took out the pair of handcuffs and a key, moving closer to their chairs, turning around and gently, silently clipping one on each of their arms,-the free ones- and sat back in his chair.

Not even two seconds later did Maya and Lucas realize Zay's game. She shot him a dangerous glare, her chest inhaling and exhaling heavier as she avoided Lucas's gaze on her. He also exchanged looks with Zay, holding a strong glare. But Zay could swear that in that glare, he could see a small thank you under all that anger in his eyes. He smiled at the two and tucked his chair back in, returning to his own paper.

"Farkle, what the hell?" Maya whispered angrily. "Give me the key!"

Farkle smirked. "I don't have it."

"Well, then who does?"

He looked up at Mr. Matthews who was sitting at his desk. The teacher met their looks nervously and stood up, running over to the closet and locking himself in to save himself from death. Dammit, Mr. Matthews.

Riley glanced back up and noticed their clipped hands, and began to smile from ear to ear. Farkle noticed this, and realized how much he had missed the brunette's smile. You could almost fall in love with it.

Wait-bro- what?

He immediately looked back down and resisted the urge to wince. Not once had he ever been so affected or mesmerized from a smile on a girl. But this girl was pretty.

Farkle liked the pretty girls.

* * *

After the bell ring, Zay, Farkle and Riley quickly packed up as fast as they could as the love-birds stood up from their chairs. Maya exchanged a dangerous look with Riley, which caused her to gasp. "Run. Guys, run." Hearing the warning in the brunette's tone, they ran the hell out of the classroom, Farkle and Zay both stumbling on the way out. Lucas and Maya both tried to run after them in different directions stupidly, and ended up falling on their butts, a little too close to each other.

"I'm going to kill them all when I get my hands on them." Maya grumbled, gathering some of her books and putting them in her backpack, remaining on the ground with Lucas. "Seriously, I will not hesitate when I kick each and every one of their butts." Lucas's eyes widened nervously at the violent thinking girl. She noticed this and turned her face to meet his in question.

"I say we just sneak up on them when they're not looking and immediately drag their asses to the janitor's closet and demand them to unlock us. Unless they want to face the wrath of your former karate skills and Texas Lucas." He suggested. Maya blinked, and the boy sheepishly smiled.

She let out a laugh she'd been stifling, and it was music to Lucas's ears. "Very very interesting. But I agree. Let's do it."

They began to walk out of the classroom, but Lucas stopped before they turned out of the classroom. Maya glanced back at him questionably.

"Hey." Lucas tried resisting the urge to smile, but he couldn't help but do so whenever he saw his best friend. Being in love with her was just an additional benefit.

A partial smile formed on the girl's face as her face reddened. "Hi." She bit her lip as they both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity all in a second. "You ready for this?" Maya weakly added, looking away.

"Yeah. Let's kick ass."

* * *

They immediately saw the three hanging by their lockers, mid conversation and backs turned to them. They smiled at each other and walked over silently,

steadily,

nonchalantly.

Lucas immediately turned the two boys around, grabbing the two by their collars.

Maya grabbed Riley's arm and she struggled to release herself from the blonde's grip.

And then the two dragged all three to the janitor's room, ignoring their loud pleads and interrogations.

Maya locked the door as Lucas and her both let go of the three into the closet.

"Unlock us. Now." Maya furrowed her brows.

"This is only for your own good. You guys need to stop being oblivious and playing pretend."

"Playing Pretend?" Maya glared. "What do you-"

"At first, it was for Riley's sake. But now you're pretending that you have no feelings for-"

"Farkle, there's no use." Riley sighed a little too depressingly. "We can't get to them. They're not going to understand anyway." Lucas raised his brows frustratingly. They weren't five years old, what did she mean that they wouldn't understand?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maya rested her free hand on her hip. "You lock us up together, and now you can't even tell us-"

Farkle ran behind them and unlocked the door, pulling out Zay as the door flung open. Riley, gaping at it and noticing a chance, immediately ran over and held her arms to her chest as she shrugged her shoulders repeatedly, preventing Maya from catching her. Maya let out a distressed scream as they slammed the door and locked it.

"Well that didn't work." Lucas shook his head disappointingly. Maya huffed, irritated beyond anything else.

"If I'm being entirely honest," the girl replied, looking at the door. "This is the first time that I really don't want to be in the same room with you."

"And why's that?"

She glared as her gaze met his. "You know exactly why." Maya responded coldly.

Lucas sighed hopelessly. "Because you think I unleashed long secret feelings for Riley?"

Maya squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. As much as she wanted to say yes, she couldn't. "No." She tried drawing her arm back, but it only made him closer to her.

"Maya, I wasn't saying it to Riley. I wanted to say that to you." Lucas calmly explained. Maya stared at the ground and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to ignore the fact that their proximity was close to basically nothing. Though she was staring at everything else but the boy, he could probably still tell because of the color that heated up her face. Dammit, why did he have to make her feel this way?

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" She managed to utter as her eyes began to flicker to her friend's lips, which were so close, so daring. "And would you stop distracting me?" Maya blinked and shook her head furiously.

"By learning to trust the person who you've known ever since they came to New York. By not being so afraid of me." Maya felt goosebumps rise up onto her skin. He sighed as he lowered his head, making the back of her neck warm up. To make things harder for the girl to concentrate, Lucas rose his hand up and caressed her hair behind her ear. "Why are you afraid?"

The blonde took a deep and honest breath as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Lucas, I.. I was almost raped." She admitted. Lucas's eyes widened big time, shocked at the words that even were produced by his friend's mouth and voice. He removed his hand from her hair in astonishment and felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What?" She knew that voice. She knew he was going to be furious in a matter of seconds.

"It was ninth grade. But it's why I can't deal with things like this, like feelings, relationships," Maya trailed off, shrugging sadly.

"Well who was it? I swear to god-"

"Lucas, please." She cut off, resting her hand on his shoulder. His massive breaths began to slow as her touch on him began to calm the boy down.

Lucas wanted to be angry, but he knew in Maya's heart that she wanted him to let it go, to know that it was said and done. Instead, he closed his mouth and pulled her close gently to him, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"When?." He whispered, gently caressing her hair soothingly.

"Freshman year. It was Josh." As Lucas was about to open his mouth, she gently shushed him with her finger. "But he's not going to come near me anymore. Katie put a restraining order against him. He can't hurt me anymore."

Maya could feel the boy's heart beat, and it's small inconsistent pattern. Right then and there she noticed the affect she had been giving him. Had it always been that way?

"Lucas." She spoke before her mind could register, looking back into his eyes. "The thing is, I don't want to be afraid anymore." The girl gently caressed a piece of his hair back as he smiled. Noticing their close proximity, Maya began closing her eyes as she leaned closer to him, seconds from relieving her temptation. "God, I really wanna kiss you." He smiled as he leaned even closer to her. She cupped the boy's face in her hands and fulfilled the anticipation off-

Right then and there, the door swung open. The corners of Riley's lips were turned down sullenly as Farkle patted her comfortingly. "I'm sorry for pestering you two constantly. I want you to know that your friendships with me will always come first."

"Riley,-"

"No, I'm serious. I'm really sorry. I won't try anymore since.. Since maybe you guys don't like each other as much as I thought." Riley added, sympathetically staring down. The two exchanged puzzling looks as she finished off her sad apologetic sentence. "So I'm letting you guys go then."

"Really?" Lucas asked surprisingly. The brunette nodded and shrugged hopelessly.

"Yeah. I'll see you two around, okay?" Riley smiled, turning around as Farkle walked with her down the hallway, leaving the two lovebirds in the closet. When they were far enough, Riley softly murmured, "Do you think it worked? The reverse psychology?"

"Who knows?" Farkle chuckled, as he was unintentionally still holding her waist. She looked down at his hand and blushed, not saying a thing. "This is like your millionth plan anyway. I've grown very fond of people who don't give up on anything. Thanks for teaching me that." Riley smiled as she gently leaned over, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Farkle blushed furiously as his eyes remained forward.

* * *

Maya and Lucas glanced back at one another and shared a quick laugh. "She was completely faking that."

"What was that, the third last minute plan?"

"And still, they were still unsuccessful." Lucas murmured as he was about to leave the janitor's closet. Maya smiled, their small laughter fading out as she stared down at his hand.

Were they, though?

At that moment, the boy did the same as they began to reach for each other. Maya held out her pinkie and shyly looked back up at him knowingly as he looped his onto hers. The sense of touch ignited a small spark which traveled through their veins, creating small goosebumps on their arms.

"Wow." Lucas commented in a whisper. The blonde chuckled again as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... Wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...  
> Don't  
> Kill me.  
> The end?  
> There's an epilogue!! *nervously smiles at the two people crowd which are probably about to kill me lmao*  
> ok I promise it'll be great!!!!!
> 
> I PROMISE


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I love you all. xxx

"It's been like two weeks. Are you _sure_ they can't tell?" Maya asked Lucas as she stared over at the two speaking at their lockers. He secretly wrapped his arm around her waist and shrugged unknowingly. Ever since the closet incident, they had been inseparable ever since. The couple didn't officially become an item until later that night, when a certain cowboy came to the blonde beauty's window, and kissed her without a word spoken. And when he pulled away, he saw a look in her eyes, a look she always had given him-except with a gleam of hope.

Now, ever since that night, they found any opportunity alone to make up for lost time. Everything was the same, except they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. It was as if a new door opened up to a world they've never known each other in. Sure, Maya and Lucas had known each other as friends, but as boyfriend and girlfriend, it was even better. They made an agreement to get back at all the times Riley and Farkle tried forcing them to be together, and to then torture them until they cracked-which only meant, a new plan.

"They haven't said anything about us. Plus, who really can tell the difference whether we're friends or more anymore?"

Maya raised her brows and smiled at the boy. "Oh, so we're _more_ now?"

"We established this like last week." Lucas replied, a blush forming on his face as he stared down. Maya turned his face toward her with a smug expression.

"I know. I just like to hear it from you." The blonde gently squeezed his hand with the love that no one in the public knew about yet.

He led her into a hallway that no one hung around and smiled without a word. Maya stared back at him with confusion. "What're you doing?"

"I almost forgot to do something before I walked in this morning." She waited for him to elaborate as his other hand reached up and caressed her cheek. Before she could ask him what he meant on that and to stop being so damn vague, Lucas leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Maya smiled into his touch and melted, resting her hand on the back of his neck. He pulled away and caressed her chin with his thumb once she released a satisfied breath. Refraining from giggling like a little girl, she said something to change the mood.

"We should probably get back before someone, AKA Riley or Farkle sees us." She managed to say with a blush on her face as he leaned closer again, kissing her temple and then her cheek. He leaned away and caressed a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss. Hart." He flirted as a smile painted back onto Maya's lips. "But, If we must." He added with sarcastic despair. Maya nudged him as they walked back into the hallway together. Immediately, Riley caught the blonde's eye and frowned as she glanced over at Lucas.

"What gives?" Riley complained, folding her arms. Before she could continue ranting, she confusingly stared at Maya. "Why do your lips look so puffy?" Maya blushed and shrugged unknowingly. The brunette rolled her eyes and continued on. "I mean, seriously, I don't get it. How are you guys even talking again?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked with over the top curiously. Riley's frown deepened as a temporary frown line formed in the middle of her brows.

"You guys literally weren't talking for like a few weeks. And now you're walking down the hallways, smiling and-" Farkle gently placed a hand over the brunette's mouth. She licked his hand and he immediately let go in annoyance. Riley knew that if she was going to keep on ranting in front of her closest friends, she'd end up ranting completely on how their logic is simply ridiculous and that they seriously need to reevaluate their lives.

"Riles, remember what we talked about a couple of weeks back? You said you were going to leave this alone?" He informed her with slightly widened eyes as the boy waited for her to catch on. Riley groaned and felt her hands clench in frustration, but nodded in defeat as she stared down at the ground.

"I knew you both were a _little_ , stubborn, I guess..."

"What?" Came from both of their mouths. She smiled sheepishly and continued, hoping they wouldn't grow angrier at her.

She sighed as she continued on in a gentle manner rather than a harsh one. "I... just don't understand how it's not killing you."

"We're just fine." Maya shrugged. "How about you, Riles? Are you fine?" The blonde's eyes remained on the brunette, challenging her as a corner of her lips raised. Riley felt her breath silently hitch in her chest.

The girl reddened as Lucas quizzically glanced over at his secret girlfriend. But, Maya knew what she was doing and what she was talking about. "What about your troubles?"

"Wh-" Riley stood confidentially. "What about them?" She cleared her throat uncomfortably, flipping her hair casually as Farkle stared at her questionably too. She breathed through her nose uncomfortably as Maya opened her smug mouth.

"Like, I don't know, you possibly li-"

"Okay okay Maya, I get it." Riley glared as she covered her friend's mouth. "I'll stop. But I am very disappointed in you, for the record." She huffed before walking away. Farkle ran a hand through his hair before following her almost like a lost puppy. Lucas and Maya exchanged looks as they watched them storm off.

"What did you mean by that?" Lucas asked his secret girlfriend. The blonde smiled mischievously, and shrugged.

"During Riley's plot to get us together, she fell into one of her own." Maya remarked. The boy glanced at her trying to catch on to what she was saying. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and skipped to the point when she knew he wasn't exactly catching on. "Riley likes Farkle."

The boy blinked once, and then a few times with a small smile. "Wait-what?" Lucas raised his eyebrows with surprise. "She does? How do you know this?"

"It's completely obvious. But maybe we can make a plan to get them together instead."

"I feel like all we do now is scheme." He frowned, though there was a gleam of agreement in his eyes. The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck apologetically. The past few months of the year have been very hectic, so she really couldn't blame the boy from having some kind of exhaustion built up within him.

"Well, think of it like this. Before, we were playing pretend. And plus, Riley was constantly on our ass about us finally getting together and admitting out feelings-"

"-which happened,-"

Maya smiled. "So maybe this is just getting even. And it's not even for a bad cause. So we have moved forward-"

"But we're playing pretend again."

"Okay. Fine. That is just a taste of her own medicine. A part of me needed to add that." Lucas shook his head and sighed.

"I wish we'd do something I'd want to do. Lately it's pretty much been you you you." Lucas pouted. Maya caressed the side of his face and smiled.

"So then what do you want to do, Huckleberry?" She asked before he took her hand in his, leading them down to a corner hallway. The girl was right about to ask him again, but he hushed her in another kiss.

"Huckleberry," she managed to speak up between kisses. "We-have cl-ass."

The boy stopped and smirked. "Has that ever stopped you?"

"When did you become such a bad influence?" Maya raised a mischievous brow, holding him by his collar as their faces were only inches apart.

"Today is an exception, I guess." Lucas replied, smiling as he closed the gap once more.

* * *

 

And another day at lunch, the lovebirds began scheming. Maya and Lucas sat across from Riley and Farkle as usual, the new couple secretly holding hands underneath the table.

"So Riles." Maya began as she twisted around her pasta with her fork. "What did you think of that lesson today in English?

Riley looked at her tray before glancing up at her friend. "Normal as usual. We don't really talk about English class, Maya. How about we talk about history, you know, with my dad? And-"

"No, because for once in my life, a class was appealing to me. And I wanted to share." All her friends stared back at her, most of their faces covered with surprise and confusion.

"A class interested you? Is the world going to end?" Zay appallingly stated, his eyes dilating as his sandwich dropped back onto his plate. Farkle patted his back supportingly as he stared at the blonde in dismay.

"I think what stood out to me was how Daisy, from the Great Gatsby, knew she had a connection for Gatsby, but repeatedly refrained from telling him, or really anyone in that case. You know, Matthews should teach the class that."

Farkle swallowed the remains of his lunch. "Teach what?"

"What happens when feelings spiral from the lack of confrontation." Maya casually remarked as Zay began to choke mid-sip of his water bottle. Lucas eyed him as Zay slapped his chest gently until he calmed down once again. Riley and Farkle's cheeks were a shade of pink, and were both avoiding the stares of the three at the table.

"Hey Farkle," Lucas spoke up as Maya covered her mouth and silently snickered. "Aren't we having a test in bio today about the reproductive system.. Right? And the multiple hormones we go through during the puberty stage?" Farkle's muscles tensed up as Lucas continued. "What was that hormone again, ugh, oh right- Oxytocin?"

"Oxytocin is a hormone in your body that stimulates strong emotion such as lust or love or.." He trailed off. "Love is... The biological fact of love consists of neurochemicals like dopamine, testosterone..." Farkle trailed off again.

Riley banged her fist on the table. "You're driving this boy crazy! You guys don't even take biology this year!"

Maya uncovered her hands and without even stifling a laugh, she said, "You're right. You guys have chemistry together though, right?" Riley's face hardened as Lucas's chest twitched with a silent laugh.

"Love is... Love iss..." Farkle began speaking as if he was a machine that was practically about to break down and explode. Maya stared at the two like a hawk before kicking Riley's leg, causing her to wince and brush her hand with Farkle's. Zay's eyes widened and clutched his heart as the two shared a quick moment. Riley moved her hand away and blushed as she set down her fork into her food-but instead of setting it down, she accidentally stabbed her tray.

She glanced up and frowned at them all. Riley sniffed in hurt, stood up and exited the cafeteria. Farkle glanced back at her worriedly, but narrowed at his eyes at the lovely Maya and Lucas.

Lucas held his hands up in defense while Maya smacked his chest. Farkle didn't say a word, but slowly stood up and followed the brunette out of the cafeteria.

* * *

  
Riley wiped her eyes gently and dabbed the underneath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Taking a breath, she leaned her hands on the sink in front of her. Moments later, a boy caught her eye in the mirror. Farkle walked in quietly with a tissue in his hand, and gave it to the brunette. Riley couldn't help but smile at the small but heartwarming gesture. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Farkle politely wondered. Riley blew her nose and threw it out in the trash can aside from herself.

"I am now." She unintentionally replied. Catching her own breath, she bit her lip at her own comment. Farkle smiled at the girl's embarrassment. "I mean.." she staggered to find her words. "When I first came here.. Maya pushed me to one and only one boy." Farkle nodded with comprehension, but he really wanted to understand where she was going.

"And, while the Lucas drama was happening, I mean, every day Maya always pushed me to him. But something kept gravitating me away." Riley swallowed nervously as her hand brushed against his. "And i gravitated toward you." Farkle remained silent as his eyes intently stared at their hands. "You were nice to me, you were always so gentle and honest." A smile drew to her face as their hands laced together. "That's all I've ever wanted."

Farkle then at that moment pulled the brunette close to him so that their chests were almost touching, and stared deeply into Riley's eyes. "Then you have me." He whispered for only her to hear. The girl's heart beat began to quicken at the small proximity as Farkle captured her lips, his other hand resting at her waist.

"AHA!"

The two bumped foreheads and ow'd in unison. Maya and Lucas walked into the bathroom, unintentionally holding hands and smirking at the new couple.

Riley, not knowing what to do, immediately caught them holding hands in the act.

"AHA!" She yelled back twice as loud.

Maya glared at their hands. "SHIT."

"WHEN DID YOU-" both girls started, and glared at one another. "HOW DID YOU-"

"WHERE-"

"STOP IT." Riley exclaimed as Maya stomped her foot on the ground.

Darby walked out of the bathroom and gaped at the scene in front of her. "What in the actual hell?-"

"OUT!" Riley shouted, stunning the girl as she ran out of the bathroom.

"It worked!" Maya cheered, clapping on her own. "I got you two together!" She remarked excitedly, while everyone was giving her narrowed eyes. Her smile faded away and then again looked miserable. "What? When I make a plan, you guys get mad? This is so unfair."

"When did you two get together?" Riley curiously asked. Maya smiled back at Lucas, who shook his head. She furrowed her brows and faced the fire in front of her.

"Two weeks ago..." She answered politely.

"WHAT?!"

Oh boy.

* * *

 

"So now that we've gotten caught up on what the hell you guys have been feeling for the past, I don't know, year?!" Zay began, glancing at the four sitting down. "You guys can finally all apologize to one another."

"When did you end up in the bathroom?" Riley wondered as the rest all tilted their heads in curiosity. Zay examined the room and the door.

"That's not important, anyway," he skipped over. "Say your sorrys and make up."

Riley glanced at all of her friends, and smiled a tad. "I don't really think we need to." Maya raised her brows, urging for her to continue. "I mean, look at all of us. We kind of all pushed each other. And if we all pushed each other too far, then we," Riley gestured to herself and Farkle. "Are sorry we went to the extremity." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." Maya said. "I didn't want to actually hurt you when we might've been taunting you a little-" Lucas furrowed his brows at his girlfriend. "Okay, a lot a bit."

"But are you two together now?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah." Maya turned to Lucas, taking his hand in her own as he smiled at her.

Riley then looked at Farkle. "Are we?"

A smile drew to Farkle's face as his warm hand covered hers. "We are."

"And we're all happy. What else is there to know?"

"Are we?" Maya asked in a small voice.

"Are you calling us... Best f-"

"Hush!" Maya cut Riley off with her index finger. "People will hear."

"We are." Riley said, wrapping an arm around Maya. Suddenly, the brunette raised up her hand with a wide smile. "Thunder?"

"What?" Maya chuckled lightly. Riley gestured to her hand again.

"...lightning?" Maya slowly raised her hand up as well. Riley nodded in confidence as she entwined their hands.

"Forever." She giggled, making everyone else laugh.

"OKAY." Zay interrupted, crossing his arms. "So y'all are all happy together, but like..?" He gestured to himself. "What about all of this?" He waved himself up and down.

And finally, the group jumped up all together and ran over to Zay, practically killing the boy in a group hug. "Alright." He said in a muffled voice. "I'm feeling loved now."

They all pulled apart in slight laughter, until the bathroom door opened, and Isadora Smackle walked into the room with a puzzling expression.

"Sorry.. Am I interrupting?"

Zay raised his brows as his friends all gave him knowing looks. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Smackle, well, Isadora. Um.. Am I in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"No." Zay replied, completely mesmerized. "You're exactly right."

"Oh." Maya laughed and shook her head as Lucas snaked an arm around her waist. "Here we go again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all who have read this story from the beginning. Your love and support sincerely means the world to me. I'm actually pretty upset that this ended (though it's perfect and everything has filled entirely.) because, as you know, girl meets world is coming to an end.   
> Thank you Disney for being a huge pile of shit (oops?) for ending a show that STILL. HAS. A LOT. OF FUCKINF POTENTIAL WHAT IS THEISSUE)  
> Before the recent episode aired, I thought about Netflix or Hulu or any other network to continue it, I constantly searched for a reason. But I watched the finale a week early (because I'm dumb) and they put their ALL into it. Like how could they just put an episode like that out there.. (not to mention they ALSO HAD PUT BOY MEETS WORLD FINALE FLASHBACKS) and then start a season 4? It's just.. I don't know. I'm feeling very conflicted. Like where does this leave lucaya.. and riarkle.. and everything else  
> What the fuck  
> ugh  
> well  
> Idk  
> I'll still be writing (I hope for a while!!)  
> And fighting for this show. I do love it. It's been helping me even though I'm just a junior in high school. It really teaches me a lot.
> 
> So I want to thank you all soooo much for reading this. I love you.
> 
> -A


End file.
